The end
by Absolutely pointless
Summary: Raven is gone…taken away thanks to her father’s essence inside of her. Now she is trying to return his physical body from the void and bring about the end of everything. Can the Titan’s stop her from bringing about Armageddon? Chapter 7 is up. (ON HOLD)
1. Chapter I

THE END

Disclaimer: I do not the Teen Titans.

Rating: PG 13...just to be safe

Summary: Raven is gone…taken away thanks to her father's essence inside of her. Now she is trying to return his physical body from the void and bring about the end of everything. Can the Teen Titan's stop her from bringing about Armageddon or will they just be swept aside by Raven's now unstoppable power.

xxx

Chapter I

Raven floated motionless in the air, her eyes where firmly shut as the sun shone against her face, warming her pale skin as she chanted her magic words under her breath. Robin watched her mediate from a distance, he had always liked keeping an eye on her, he didn't know why he did he just did. His cape fluttered about as a slight wind blew around the tower's roof, making Raven's hair dance about gently. Robin didn't want to say anything but he found Raven beautiful in a mysterious way, sure Starfire was beautiful but Raven was in a league of her own. He watched her for a moment that seemed like an eternity until he felt the cold morning air begin to get to him. With a smile he turned and re-entered the tower, leaving the violet haired witch to her mediation. Raven opened one of her eyes as Robin closed the door, she knew he was there, she _always_ knew he was there watching her from the shadows, making sure she was safe. It was cute but pointless to her, she didn't need a babysitter…she didn't need anybody. She returned to her mediation and attempted to once again find her centre again, thanks to Robin's presence distracting her she had lost it the very second he had opened the door.

xxx

"Come for your daily inspection my dear?" asked a heavily chained Rage as Raven appeared before her, making a slight grin appear on her face as Raven looked at her. Raven ignored her and walked towards a huge set of wooden doors, both of them seemed to be covered in various spells and enchantments, each of them were designed to help keep Rage a prisoner in her 'cage'. Raven placed her hand on the huge golden padlock and closed her eyes as she racked her brain for the correct phrase.

"Peace is a virtue I cannot afford" whispered Raven as she opened her eyes again and pressed her hand down on the lock. The lock suddenly opened, making the engraved spells glow white as the doors began to swing open.

"What's the matter don't you want to have some daddy daughter time?" laughed Rage insanely as Raven entered the newly opened room, closing the huge doors behind her as she took one last look at her chained sister, "Or are you just here to see 'him' again?" asked Rage before the door completely closed, freeing Raven from having to look at her 'sisters' face a moment longer. Raven walked down the long cold hall as she used her powers to levitate a nearby torch to her hands. She smiled as she felt the heat given off by the flame warm her face, making her feel safe as she walked towards another set of huge doors.

"Opanus Dactororim….please" commanded Raven as she looked at the doors, each of them where covered in black chains, yet again another safety precaution she was forced to take in order to keep her father under control. The chains fell away allowing the doors to swing open revealing the 'social' area of Raven's mind, the only place that all of her emotion could met and have a somewhat normal life.

"Anyone here?" she asked as she put her torch in a holder and entered the room, taking off her cloak as she looked around, her voice echoed around the large room making her feel a little more relaxed than usual. She simply assumed that none of her 'sisters' where in as she walked towards the library. Little did she know that her every step was being watched by an unseen figure in the shadows, it's four red eyes blinked slowly as a sinister smile appeared on it's face.

xxx

Robin threw himself recklessly onto the couch in the living area and looked around for the TV control.

"Cyborg where's the remote?" yelled the masked teen as he lifted up the cushion next to him and dropped it as his search for the controller continued. Cyborg's head popped out from behind the kitchen counter with a spoon in his mouth and a chef's hat on hi head.

"Try the table in front of you bird brain" said Cyborg in a muffled voice, making the spoon move about in his mouth a he spoke. Robin grumbled various obscenities under his breath as he looked at the small coffee table in front of him, and low and behold the controller was sitting there looking him directly in the face.

"Big metal know nothing know it all" muttered Robin as he turned the TV on and began resume his usual routine of flicking through the channels as fast as possible.

"The…end…is…at…hand" said the various voices of the people on the screen as Robin flicked through the channels, making him smile as he finally stopped on what looked like another action movie.

"Yo Cy Team Gamma Strike Force III is on!" yelled Robin as he put his feet up on the coffee table and smiled he watched the hero blow up a black attack helicopter with a small but highly sophisticated hand gun. Cyborg dropped everything in his arms and sprinted out of kitchen as fast as his robotic legs would allow, leaving behind a huge mess of various meats and eggs on the floor as he approached the couch

"Make way for Cyborg!" he yelled as he jumped into the air and landed on the couch beside Robin, making the masked leader of the Teen Titan's fly into the air as Cyborg made himself comfortable. Robin landed with a thud behind the couch and reached for his bo staff as he rubbed his aching face. He was to smash it over Cyborg's the head until the TV changed to a map of the city making every light in the Tower begin to flash red as the titan's communicators began to blink at high speed.

"What's the problem chief?" asked Beast Boy as he and Starfire entered the room, each of their communicators flashed a bright red as they held them in their hands.

"Slade!" growled Robin as the picture of his nemesis's masked face appeared on the huge TV screen.

"But I thought he was you know dead" muttered Beast Boy as he looked at each of his team mates, each of them had a look of shock and horror on their faces as they looked at Slade's face.

"Looks like he didn't stay dead" said Cyborg as he changed his arm into it's sonic cannon form, "Yo where's Rae Rae?" he asked as he finally noticed that Raven wasn't standing in her usual spot beside Starfire..

"She's on the roof….." said Robin never taken his eyes off the screen. Cyborg shrugged and began to walk towards the lift to the roof, making Beast Boy and Starfire giggle as he walked.

"…mediating" smiled Robin as he turned and looked at Cyborg, his words made the metal teen stop dead in his tracks as all the colour drained away from his face. The one thing he had learned in his two years of knowing Raven is that you don't, under any circumstance interrupt her meditation.

"Will we not need her help?" asked Starfire as she looked at Robin, watching the agile teen as he made sure he was carrying enough birdarangs, explosive discs, freeze discs, electric discs and grapples.

"No she's been having a hard time keeping her emotions under control" replied Robin as he took out his bo staff, "She'd be a liability" he said sadly as he looked at Starfire, she could tell that it was causing him some distress saying that. Starfire simply held herself as Robin walked past her, a determined look had appeared on his face replacing the sadness he felt about Raven's not going with them.

"You ready?" asked Robin as he looked at both Beast Boy and Cyborg, each teens nodded back before they bopped fists, "How about you Star, you ready?".

"I am unsure" replied Starfire truthfully as she looked at Robin with her sad alien eyes, "I have a bad feeling that something bad is about to happen". Robin smiled as he walked towards her and gently rested his hand on her shoulder, making Starfire smile weakly at him.

"The only bad thing about today is the beating we're gonna give Slade" smiled Robin, his words made Beast Boy and Cyborg cheer as they high fived behind him. Starfire couldn't help but smile a little more as she listened to his words, she wanted to throw her arms around his neck and give him a big hug but she knew she would have to wait until the time was right.

"Lets go kick some bad guy butt" joked Beast Boy as he flexed his arms into the air, cracking his knuckles as he stretched. Cyborg patted him on the back before he gave Robin a look.

"You know what to say man" smiled Cyborg as he looked at Robin, making Starfire float into the air behind him, a huge smile was now on her face. Robin returned the smile as he watched Starfire float past him and join Beast Boy and Cyborg, making the boy wonder laugh as he looked at their faces.

"Here we go then" whispered Robin under his breath as he took a deep breath, "TITAN'S GO!" he yelled as he pointed his finger into the air, making Beast Boy and Cyborg giggle as they looked at his cheesy stance. They stopped laughing abruptly as Robin ran past them followed by Starfire her usually carefree and happy eyes began to glow an angry emerald. They waited for a moment longer before they broke down into another fit of laughter.

"Did you see his pose?" laughed Beast Boy as he left the tower with Cyborg, both teens where having a hard time trying to get their laughter back under control.

xxx

Raven walked alone the rows of books as she ran her fingers gently against their spines, she loved doing this, she loved the feel of the old leather covers rub against her skin, it made her strangely feel alive inside. She stopped and picked one of the books of its shelf, blowing the dust from its cover before she held it close o her chest. She smiled as she felt a strange warmth resonate from the book, an ancient voice called out to her, begging for her to open it and read from its pages.

"Keep your shirt on" smiled Raven as she walked back to the social area and pulled a large leather seat towards the fire. Taking a deep breath Raven opened the book and slowly began to read the words that where printed on the old pages. Suddenly a wind blew through the room, knocking the book out of Raven's hands as she watched the pages begin to flutter about in the wind. The book suddenly began to skip about as the winds of magic began to blow more ferociously, making several of the pages rip free from the book and dance about in the maelstrom of power. It stopped almost as suddenly as it had started as a bright light engulfed the room, making Raven shield her eyes with her hands.

"Hello songbird" said a single voice as the light began to fade away, making Raven smile as the words washed over her. She was about to lower her hands until she felt someone grasp hold of them tightly yet playfully making her smile even more, "What brings you here?" it asked as a slight smile appeared on Raven's face.

"I came here to see you and now you won't let me" smirked Raven as she tried to pull her hands away from her eyes.

"What and ruin the romance?" replied the voice as the figure leant in closer and gently brushed its lips against Raven's, making her smile as she tried to make the kiss deeper.

"You not being very nice" pouted Raven playfully as the figure pulled its face away as Raven approached its lips, making her voice her frustration in the form of a playful growl.

"Are you accusing me of being mean my little songbird?" asked the voice as the figure finally released Raven's hands, allowing her to finally see who she was talking to. His crystal like eyes twinkled in the light of the place as a small smile appeared on his handsome feature.

"Yes Rorek I am" smiled Raven lovingly as she took a step closer to him and joyously wrapped her arms and his neck, making the charming young wizard smile as he began to make her sway gently, "Do you have a problem with that?" she asked as Rorek danced in the air with her, his white hair swayed about gracefully as they danced around in a circle.

"I might" replied the wizard as he spun Raven around slowly, making her rest her head against his chest, tickling his chin with her hair as the danced, "So why did you really come here, I thought you didn't want to see me again after the whole custard pie incident?" asked Rorek as they continued their waltz high above the floor.

"I just wanted to feel like someone really cared about me that's all" replied Raven as she kept her head firmly buried in Rorek's chest, smiling as she felt the softness of his shirt against her cheek. The wizard simply sighed and shook his head as he reached down and cupped Raven's chin gently.

"What about your friends I bet they care" smiled Rorek as he gently made Raven look at him, losing himself for a moment in her beautiful amethyst eyes. Raven didn't answer as she quickly returned to resting her head against Rorek's chest, making the wizard smile in disappointment at her evasiveness. Rorek slowly floated back down to the ground as he stroked Raven's hair softly.

"Do you remember the day we first danced Raven?" asked Rorek in an attempt to break the silence between them. His question made Raven laugh slightly as she remembered that particular memory.

"How could I forgot, I believe you danced us straight into a wall" smiled Raven as she looked up at him.

"I beg your pardon that wall incident was your fault my sweet songbird" replied Rorek as he looked down at her, trying his best to hide his smile from her. Before Raven could even blink she felt Rorek's lips pressing against hers in a soft kiss. Her eyes fluttered closed as she kissed back, opening her mouth as she rested her hands on Rorek's chest, feeling his ancient heart beat in his chest as she became lost in the kiss.

"Two little love birds sitting in a tree" sang a voice making Raven and Rorek push each other away in surprise, "Each about to die very slowly".

"Who goes there?" hissed Raven as she scanned the room around her, mentally slapping herself for yelling who goes there. Rorek did the same as he moved closer to Raven, gently moving her behind him as he looked, making the violet haired witch smile as she felt his skin tough hers. A cruel laugh suddenly echoed out from the shadows all around them as a set of red eyes snapped open directly in front of them.

"Hello my little songbird" smiled Rage as she stepped out of the shadows, "What no hug?" cackled Rage as she looked at both Raven and Rorek, making them both tremble as they looked at the vessel that contained Trigon's essence.

xxx

Robin roared as he destroyed one of Slade's robot commandoes with one of his explosive discs, making Slade turn slowly and look at him. Slade suddenly shook his head as he felt strangely light headed, looking around himself in confusion.

"Where…where am I?" he asked as he looked at the interior of the huge industrial warehouse. He didn't have time to receive an answer as another explosion made his head snap back round to look at Robin.

"Your going down Slade" said Robin grimly as he pulled out his bo staff and spun it over his head.  
"All the way this time" added Cyborg as he stood beside Robin, smoke slowly rose from his sonic cannon. Slade shook away any and all of his confusion on how he had gotten in this place as he looked at the Teen Titan's, cracking his neck as he reached for his own bo staff.

"I would like to see you try" he said calmly as he pressed a button on his belt, signalling for the rest of his robot commandoes to attack, using their mechanical legs to help them bound towards the team of teenage crime fighters, each of them seemed unfazed as the robots closed the distance between them.

"Titans go!" yelled Robin as he jumped away from the first robots attack, taking the mechanical minions head off with a powerful swing from his bo staff. Cyborg weaved and bobbed his way through the attacks of the robots as he fired short controlled bursts of energy from his sonic cannon, taking out any robot that came close to him. Beast Boy screamed during the initial barrage of attacks but soon calmed down as he transformed into a large green _Stegosaurus, _using his colossal tail to destroy any robots that strayed to close to him. Starfire took to the skies as she blasted away at the horde of robots with the starbolts from both her eyes and hands, destroying a huge number of them in a storm of green energy. Robin battled his way through the seemingly endless horde of robots until he came face to face with Slade, making the crime lord smile in his mask as he looked at the clearly exhausted Robin standing before him. Robin tuned out the sounds of his friends battling for their lives as he glared at Slade, feeling his hatred begin to surface as he looked at the light reflect off the gold part of his mask.

"We met again my apprentice" said Slade in his usual emotionless tone as he held his bo staff limply in his hand.

"For the last time if I have anything to do about it!" yelled Robin as he shot forward and swung his bo staff at Slade, aiming for the gold and black mask that had been haunting his every nightmare. Slade expertly ducked away from the strike and drove his own bo staff into Robin's chest, only to watch as Robin brought his own staff down and blocked the attack a few millimetres from his chest.

"I see you've improved greatly" said Slade almost cheerfully as he pulled his bo staff away from Robin's chest and looked at the masked teenager.

"More than you'd ever believe" smiled Robin as he shot forward and sent Slade skidding away from him with a sharp powerful push to the chest, "More than you'd believe" said robin again as he ran after Slade, swinging his bo staff at Slade's head once again.

xxx

Rage continued to smile as she stood close to the shadows, her four eyes never blinked as they remained locked on Raven and Rorek.

"I wouldn't do that if I where you" she said casually as she looked at Rorek. The young wizard didn't listen as he summoned forth all his power and sent it streaming towards Rage, making Raven scream as she tried to stop him. Rage laughed insanely as the beam of dark magic struck her chest, pinning her against the wall as it tried to pass through her body. She continued to laugh as she pushed the beam away from her chest with her hand and sent some of her own crimson energy back through the beam, making Rorek scream in pain as the corrupting energy snaked up his arm. She finally stopped the attack and allowed Rorek to fall the ground, holding his ravaged arm close to his chest as he trembled uncontrollably. Raven dropped to his side and stroked his forehead as she looked into his terrified eyes.

"I did warn you" smiled Rage as she returned her hand back to her robes, hiding it from sight as black smoke snaked into the air. Raven roared in fury as she threw anything she could get her powers on at Rage, making the her evil counterpart smile as she blasted away each piece of furniture into ash with powerful eye blasts.

"How did you get free father?" demanded Raven as she looked at her 'sister', an intense anger had flared up in her usual calm amethyst eyes, making Rage laugh as she felt herself slowly beginning to take control. Rage didn't respond with words as she blasted Raven in the chest with a beam of orange energy, making her scream as she smashed into the bookcases behind her.

"I was never a prisoner" replied Rage as she watched Raven begin to move amidst the broken wood and books, smiling as she dusted herself down, "I was always free my dear". Raven screamed in rage once again as she picked up all the books and debris and sent them rocketing towards Rage, making her 'sister' move with incredible speed as she dodged each of the black aura covered weapons. Rage stopped and said a single word under her breath, making each book explode into pieces and making each piece of debris turn to dust before it came anywhere near her.

"You didn't seriously think a mere half breed could contain my essence did you?" asked Rage before she broke into laughter once again. Her words made Raven's fear grow into terror as she dropped to her knees beside Rorek, running her fingers along his face as she tried to stop him from trembling.

"What do you want?" asked Raven but she already knew the answer, it was the one thing she feared more than anything.

"Do you really have to ask?" replied Rage as she stood up and walked towards Raven, "Its always been about you my dear" she said with a fake tone of care as she stood beside Raven, looking down at her as Raven continued to stroke Rorek's sweat covered face.

"I love you" whispered Raven as she leant down and kissed him on the lips, making the injured wizard smile as he felt her love for him flow through his body. She quickly pulled away and stood up, looking at her 'sisters' face as tears fell from her eyes, "Make it quick" she hissed as she looked into her evil red eyes.

"I'd wouldn't have it any other way" smiled Rage before he stabbed her hand into Raven's chest. Both Raven physical body and spiritual body lurched as Rage dug her hand deeper into her flesh, sending as much of Trigon's soul essence as possible into her. Raven screamed in both realms as she felt her father's evil influence taking control, making her eyes glow a bright red as they separated into four separate eyes, each of them had a look of extreme malice in them. Raven took one last look at Rorek and felt a twinge of sadness as the last of her tears fell from her human eyes. The sadness soon passed as she screamed in absolute pain as she felt everything that made her Raven wash away in a sea of pain and death. She fell to the ground panting as Rage removed her hand from Raven's chest, ending the unbearable pain as she trembled on the floor.

"Now rise Raven and show us your pretty red eyes" smiled Rage as she took a step away from the trembling form of Raven. With an inhuman growl Raven obeyed and stood up slowly, summoning her cape to wrap around her shoulders before she turned to look at Rorek. The young wizard had seen many horrors in his time but what he looked at now made his very soul tremble in teror. Only one sentence was on his mind as Raven stalked towards him, her four red eyes looked at him with murderous intent.

"I love you to my beautiful little songbird" whispered Rorek before Raven blasted him, engulfing his body in what looked like black flames. His screams mixed with Rage's insane laughter creating a song of pain that would forever echo through out the halls of Raven's mind.

"You know what to do don't you little one?" asked Rage as she watched Raven look at the scorched ground where Rorek lay a moment before. Raven turned and nodded slowly as her four red eyes even made Rage feel a little afraid.

"The go and carry out father's will little songbird" smiled Rage as she melted into the shadows behind her. Raven looked back to the place where Rorek once lay and felt nothing as she looked down at her pale skinned hands. A smile appeared on her face before she faded away, reconnecting her spiritual self with her physical self.

"The end will begin father" smiled Raven as she stood up and looked around her with her blood red eyes. She was about to step into the nearest shadow until she heard a strange chiming sound coming from a small yellow device strapped to her belt.

"This is…Raven" she said as she opened the small cover and watched the screen change from static to a picture of green skinned young boy.

"Raven we need your help now!" screamed Beast Boy as the sound of battle was heard in the background, "We're at the old warehouse on pier forty-five…hurry up and get down here!" said Beast Boy before the screen returned to static showing Raven a small map of the city. She considered ignoring the plea for help as she studied the map but something told her she had to help the strangely coloured boy.

"It will give me a chance to see what my 'new' powers can do" smiled Raven as her eyes began to glow red again. She smiled as she waved her hand at the nearest shadow, making it turn into a pool of darkness, she stepped into the shadow portal making it return to its normal form.

xxx

Robin ducked away from Slade's next attack and tried to ram his fist into his gut, but missed as Slade side stepped him and grabbed hold of his arm by the wrist. Robin's eyes went wide as Slade tripped him and rammed his elbow into Robins back, making him cough out in pain as he slammed into the ground. Robin gritted his teeth as he rolled away from Slade's fist and stabbed his foot into Slade's face, leaving a dusty foot print on the black side of the crime lords mask. Slade growled in rage as he stumbled back a few steps, blinking only once as he glared at Robin with his only visible eye. Robin roared as he leapt forward and shot his fist forward, intending to crack open Slade's mask with his bare hands.

"Good Robin" smiled Slade as he grabbed hold of Robin's fist and jerked his wrist violently, "But still not good enough" said Slade as he tried break Robin's arm. Robin acted quickly and shot his other fist forward, but went wide eyes again as he watched Slade grab the punch and locked his fingers around it, forcing the masked hero to the ground. Robin gritted his teeth as he pushed back, managing to bring Slade down to one knee, surprising the crime lord by this inhuman show of strength.

"What are you planning Slade?!" growled Robin as he struggled to keep Slade on one knee, sweat ran like rivers from his forehead, stinging his eyes as the seeped into his mask.

"You tell me" replied Slade as he struggled to push Robin away from him, but failed as Robin shifted his feet quickly.  
"No riddles!" hissed Robin, "Just answer my question" ordered Robin as Slade finally managed to return to a vertical base, his eye was locked with Robin's.

"I don't know!" yelled Slade as he pushed Robin away from him, "One minute I was in my lair planning on how to kill you and the next I was here with my army, so you tell me why I'm here!" snarled Slade as he rammed his fist into Robin's gut, making Robin cough as his chest burned as the air was robbed from his body. As soon as Slade removed his fist from his gut Robin flipped up and rammed his own fist into Slade's gut, making the body armour crack as Slade felt his own oxygen supply being stolen from his lungs.

"The truth this time" coughed Robin as he rammed his elbow into Slade's back, knocking him onto his chest as he gasped for air. Robin was about to kick Slade in the chest until he heard the sound of Starfire's screams, making his head snap round as he looked about for his friend. He completely forgot about Slade as he watched several of Slade's robots hold her while another one continued to punch her in the chest.

"What will you do Robin?" asked Slade as he stood behind Robin, his hands placed behind his back as he looked at the masked hero, "Save the girl or stop the villain?" he asked as Robin turned to look at him. Robin knew he had to help Starfire before it was to late but he also wanted to stop Slade from escaping yet again.

"Don't worry I'm sure we'll met again" said Slade as he turned and walked through the mass of destroyed robots, Robin wanted to follow after him but he couldn't ignore Starfire's screams. With a semi heavy heart Robin turned away from the escaping Slade and ran towards Starfire, pulling out several explosive discs as he got closer to her.  
"LEAVE HER ALONE!!" yelled Robin as he threw the discs, not taking into account of what the resulting explosion could do to Starfire. He was relieved to see was virtually unharmed as he pulled out his bo staff and jumped at any remaining robots, sending broken pieces flying as he hacked away at them with his bo staff.

"There's to many of them!" yelled Cyborg as he was backed up against a wall, his sonic cannon was now pulsating a really bright blue, making a voice tell him that an overload was inevitable, he decided to change it back to its normal arm form as he ran towards the wounded Starfire and the battle weary Robin.

"Tell me about it" smiled Beast Boy as he transformed from a _Tiger _to a _Tyrannosaurus Rex, _roaring as he stomped his way towards Starfire and Robin.

"How many roughly left Cy?" asked Robin as he reached for the last of his birdarangs, praying the number would be below one hundred, panting hard as he looked out at the mass of blank faces looking back at him.

"One hundred and twelve" replied Cyborg sadly as he shut off the scanner part of his eye and looked at Robin.

"I somehow knew that was coming" whispered Robin almost cheerfully as he shook his head and did his best to hide his tears, failing as a few managed to snake their way out from beneath his mask.

"What do we do?" Beast Boy said, asking the question that was on everybody's lips and mind.

"We fight" replied Robin remorsefully as he looked at each of friends, this time allowing his tears to fall as he looked at their sad faces, "And for the record it has been an honour fighting with you guys" he smiled before he picked up his bo staff and leapt into the midst of the robots, his bo staff clanged against their metal bodies as the robots swarmed over him.

"Yeah what he said" smiled Beast Boy before he transformed into a green _gorilla_ and followed after Robin, smashing any robots in his path with his huge muscular arms.

"Cheer up Star" said Cyborg as he cracked his metal and human bones in his neck, "We all gotta go someday" he grinned before he charged at the robots, ramming his fists into faces and bodies as he made his way towards Robin. Starfire watched from a distance as her friends battled against the seemingly endless horde of attack droids and robot commandos, she felt a twinge of guilt as a small voice in her head told her to run away and save herself.

"No I must help my team mates" she said as she powered up her hands, making them glow an gentle emerald as she stared at Robin, he panted as he successfully batted away another of Slade's commando robots, "I must help my friends" she said before she flew into the midst of the melee, blasting as many of the heartless robots with her starbolts. For the first time since she had arrived on this strange planet the little alien girl felt human as she blasted her way towards her leader and friend.

xxx

Raven stepped out of her shadow portal and smiled as she floated above the huge melee going on below her. Trigon would have been happy just watching the fight from up here but he knew that in order to make them think he was their friend Raven he would have to help them win. He felt sick to his stomach at the thought of helping another but he knew it was something he just had to do. With a snarl he closed his eyes and began to channel his own energy into Raven's hands, making her do the same until they where glowing a bright and dangerous black and red as her eyes changed into their new red form.

"This should do it" she smiled as she cupped her hands together and held them behind her back, "Azstar Decros Mantros Destra!!!" she roared as she sent the energy shooting towards the fight beneath her, making the teen heroes and robots stop as they watched the killer beam get closer. Trigon suddenly remembered that he had to keep the Titan's alive and quickly created a black energy bubble around them, protecting them as the energy beam destroyed the entire warehouse and leaving only destroyed robot parts and wreckage as the smoke cleared.

"That was close" panted Raven as she floated towards them, quickly using a simple glamour spell to make her red eyes look normal, "You guys ok?" she asked as she made the protective bubble disappear, revealing the relatively undamaged battle weary teen heroes.

"A lot better than what we could have been if you hadn't showed up" replied Cyborg as he patted the dust off of his battle scarred body, smiling goofily as he helped a battered Beast Boy to his feet.

"Yeah thanks" said Beast Boy as he held his arm close to his chest, smiling slightly as he looked at Raven, "I guess we owe you one" he smiled as he looked at her sheepishly.

"We owe her many" cheered Starfire as she flew forward and wrapped her arms around Raven, hitting Beast Boy in the face as she hugged Raven, "Thank you for saving us" she smiled as she squeezing the air of out of her body as she hugged Raven tightly. _This must be the one called Starfire _thought Trigon as he rummaged through Raven's memories, trying to find the names for each of his daughters friends.

"Do not mention it Starfire" said Raven weakly as she finally managed to free herself from Starfire's iron like grip.

"You feeling ok?" asked Robin as he looked at Raven, raising one of his eyebrows as he looked at the Titan's resident witch.  
"I'm fine…..Robin" replied Raven pausing for a few seconds as she tried to remember his name, "In fact I've never felt better" she smiled as she turned away from him, her eyes began to glow red as she disappeared into the shadows.

"Where are you going?" yelled Beast Boy as he watched Raven slowly disappear into the nothingness of the darkness.

"I have some things I need to take care of" replied Raven's voice as her body became engulfed by the darkness, "I'll be back soon I promise Beast Boy". Robin watched the Raven as she disappeared, trying to figure out why he had a bad feeling about her.

"Yo you coming?" asked Cyborg as he placed his hand on Robin's shoulder, snapping the masked teen back to reality as he his heart raced in his chest.

"Huh why where are we going?" asked Robin dumbly as he turned his head and looked at his large metal friend.

"Home bro where else" smiled Cyborg as he walked towards the T car, Robin smile just as he followed after him still trying to figure out why he was had a bad feeling about Raven.

xxx

A large black bird shot up from beneath the ground spreading its huge wings before it changed back into Raven, her four eyes seemed gleeful as she looked about the darkness of the derelict church. She didn't say anything as several figures rushed out from the shadows all around her, smiling as they looked at her.

"Look what we have here" said on of the thugs as he licked his lips, "A present from the good lord himself" he said as he looked up and down Raven's body, stopping as he looked at her chest. Raven smiled as she turned to face the man, making him take a few awkward steps away from her as he saw her four red eyes look at him. With seemingly no effort she waved her hand at the man, sending him crashing into the wall behind him, making him cough up blood as she pressed him against the wall until she heard a sick crack sound echoed from his crushed chest. With a smile she lowered her hand, allowing his limp body to crash back onto to the ground, blood slowly trickled out from his mouth as he lay motionless on the ground. The rest of the thugs didn't waste anytime and quickly ran from the church, screaming as they stumbled down the steps onto the street, each of them disappeared into the alleyways of the city. Raven could have followed after them but she would save them for later as she walked towards the large altar at the front of the church, using her powers to send it smashing against the wall behind her, revealing a huge stone lid, engraved with crosses and other holy symbols.

"And before my eyes I saw an angel fall from the heavens, an angel whose innocent blood would open the void and allow ultimate evil to make his glorious return to the realm of God" smiled Raven as she ran her fingers along the lid, making the symbols glow a strange red as she toughed them. She tilled her head backwards and began to giggle quietly as she removed her hand from the lid, her giggle soon turned into a evil laugh making it echo around the great church as the body of the slain thug began to twitch as dark smoke slowly snaked into it's open mouth. Raven stopped laughing and slowly turned and looked at the reanimated body of the thug, smiling as it stood up and dropped down to one knee.

"What will you have me do?" asked the reanimated corpse as it raised it's head slightly and looked at Raven.

"I only ask one thing of you" replied Raven as she looked at her servant, "Introduce the world to the Church of Blood" she said before a giant black bird surrounded her, making her disappear as it sunk back into the ground.

"Very well my master" smiled the man as he stood up. He suddenly melted away into the darkness as the red glow from the holy symbols on the stone lid began to fade, returning the church to darkness and shadow.

X

X

X

Well how was that for an opening chapter…good or bad??? Please tell me because I really want to know where I may have went wrong.

Anyway I hope that everyone enjoyed it and will stay tuned for the next chapter.

Later days

PS: sorry if there is any spelling or grammar mistakes…I really should get a beta reader shouldn't I.


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II

Starfire paced around the living area of the Tower impatiently, holding in her hands a bowl full of what look like a thick green slime. It had been at least three hours since the battle against Slade and the alien wished to share the pudding of thankfulness with her dark friend. Cyborg took one look at the slime and instantly sorry for Beast Boy, listening to him barf his guts up in the bathroom. The poor changeling was the unlucky taster of Starfire's pudding of thankfulness, making his face turn a paler shade of green before he rushed off into the bathroom.

"Is he still in there?" asked Robin as he looked up at Cyborg from his paper, making his metal friend give him a look instead of a word answer, "Yikes I'm glad that wasn't me tasting that stuff then" said Robin as he glanced at the bathroom door himself before returning to his paper, making Cyborg nod in agreement as he sat down facing his friend.

"Anything good on the TV tonight?" asked Cyborg as he watched his friend read the paper, making Robin smile slightly as he handed him the TV listings.

"Not much" replied Robin as he looked at his friend from his paper, "A few films but that's about it" he said as he returned to his reading leaving Cyborg to read the TV listings as he walked towards the couch.

"I wouldn't use the bathroom for a few hours" groaned a much paler Beast boy as he staggered out of the bathroom, half throwing himself half dropping onto the couch as he groaned even more.

"That bad huh?" asked Cyborg as he eased himself down beside his friend, being careful not to make Beast Boy vomit again.

"Lets just say the toilet is now a nice shade of green" replied Beast boy from the cushion as he tried o turn and look at the TV, "Is there anything good on?" he asked weakly as he looked at the blank screen.  
"Nothing but a six hour long comedy movie marathon" replied Cyborg with a smile as he turned the TV on just in time for the opened credits of the first movie.

"SWEET!" cheered Beast Boy as he leapt up into a sitting position, his face had returned to its usual; 'healthy' shade of green, "I hop they show Monkey Madness part three, that film rocked" he said as he waited for the credits to end.

"That was a quick recovery" remarked Cyborg as he looked at his 'sick' friend in disbelief.

"You know what they say dude laughter is often the best medicine" smiled Beast Boy as he gave Cyborg a quick look before returning to staring at the huge TV screen.

"Right" smiled Cyborg as he stood up again and began to walk towards the kitchen, "But in order to help you make a full recovery we need one thing" he said as he rummaged through the cupboards, staying as afar away from Starfire's pudding as possible.

"POPCORN!" he cheered as he lifted a huge bag of popcorn out of the cupboard and held it in the air like a trophy. Beast Boy whooped in excitement before breaking down into laughter as a large monkey threw a custard pie into the face of some unsuspecting police officer. Cyborg occasionally looked over at the screen and laughed as he waited for the popcorn to finish, cursing under his breath at the slowness of the microwave.

"Finally" he smiled as the machine beeped, allowing to pour the warm popcorn into a large bowl and carry it back to the living area couch, just in time to watch the monkey get covered in green paint, "You know he looks a lot like you" said Cyborg as he handed the bowl to Beast Boy, making the green changeling give his friend a look as the green monkey chased the painter around the place with a custard pie in its hand. Needless to say the painter got hit with the pie, making both Beast boy and Cyborg roar in laughter as they watched the carnage begin to unfold.

"Aww man that monkey cracks me up" laughed Cyborg as the said ape chased another man around the room with another of the now infamous pies in its hands, making both Beast Boy and Cyborg once again break down into a laughter fit as it fell face first into the said pie.

"Custard pies…I mean what could be funnier?" laughed Beast Boy as he shoved another handful of popcorn into his mouth, making his laughter become muffled as the monkey threw even more pies around the room. Robin listened to his friends laughter, laughing quietly himself as he heard the pies hit against peoples faces. He stopped as Starfire paced by him for about the twelve time, still holding the main pudding bowl in her hands.

"Relax Star I'm sure Raven will be here any minute" he said as he folded his paper and looked at Starfire, making her stop and look at him with a slight smile.

"Bt what if she is in trouble and needs our assistance, she had been gone a very long time and I am…." but her words where cut off as Robin placed a single finger on her mouth, making her turn to putty on the inside as she felt him touch her skin.

"You know your problem Star?" asked Robin as he removed his hand from her lips and smiled at her, "You have a big heart" he smiled as he looked at her, making her smile slightly more as she looked back into his mask.

"Is that a bad thing?" she asked out of curiosity, blinking once with her emerald eyes.

"No" replied Robin with a small smile as he stood up, "It's the part of you I like the most" he winked before he walked over to the couch, throwing himself between beast boy and Cyborg, much to their annoyment as he grabbed the popcorn bowl.

xxx

A large black bird erupted from the roof of the Tower before it faded away leaving Raven standing on the Tower. She looked out at the city with her four red eyes, snarling as she sensed the disease her father called life.

"Soon it shall all come it an end" she said in a distorted voice, laughing as she turned and walked towards the roof excess door. She cast her glamour spell once again before she entered the Tower, returning her eyes to their original human form.

"I'm home!" she called out as she entered the living area, making Starfire shot up from the table and fly towards her with a huge grin on her cheerful face.

"RAVEN YOU HAVE RETURNED!!!" she cheered as she grabbed hold of Raven, making the half demon brace herself as she expected another of Starfire's bone shattering hugs. She was surprised as the alien hugged her gently, doing her best to keep her incredible strength hidden as Raven return the hug.

"Hello…Starfire" replied Raven as she returned the hug, delaying her reply slightly as she tried to remember who she was talking to. The commotion made Robin look up and smile as his saw Starfire hugging Raven, he was surprised to actually see that raven was returning the hug making his bad feeling return as he flipped over the couch and walked towards them. Raven broke the embrace with Starfire and watched Robin walking towards her, looking past him at the large window with the moving images on it.

"Hey Raven I see you decided to come back" smiled Robin as he stood in front of her, making her look at him again with a slight smile.

"No place like home" she replied as she took her hood down, brushing her hair away from her face in the process.

"So where did you go?" he asked as he folded his arms and looked at her, his mask made it impossible for her to tell if he was just asking or interrogating her on her whereabouts.

"I was at my depressing café if you must know" replied Raven as Trigon scanned through her memories, hoping that the masked teen would fall for her lie. She was relieved to see him smile and walk back to the couch, rejoining Cyborg and Beast Boy as they watched the monkey attack and pie an entire army of penguins.

"Friend Raven do you wish to share the pudding of thankfulness with me?" asked Starfire as she held the slime covered bowl to raven's face, smiling as she watched her friend look at the bowl suspiciously.

"Maybe later Starfire" answered Raven before she walked away, melting away into the shadows as she made her way to her room. Starfire watched her friend leave with a sad heart, she did her best to hide her tears as she floated towards the fridge and placed her pudding into it, feeling even more upset when she closed the door once again.

xxx

A pair of grey eyes glittered in the dying light of the street as a single figure silently stepped out of a shadow. The corpse slave looked around itself at the near quiet street, looking for more victims he could introduce to the church of blood. The sound of laughter caught the creatures attention as its head snapped round towards a brightly lit building, it smiled as it heard the laugher once again making it stalk towards the building in complete silence. The building looked run down and had boards nailed over all the windows, making the corpse smile as it placed one of its dead hands on the boards nearest to it.

"Humans are they ever safe?" it asked itself cheerfully as it pressed its hand against the board, making it seemingly phase through it with no resistance. A woman screamed as the creature phased through the wall, making everyone in the room jump up from where they where sitting and stare at the strange creature that had seemingly passed through the wall. The corpse slave took a quick look at the people in the room, smiling as its dead eyes looked each of them over. The first was the screaming woman, she was slight in build and wore what looked a black wedding dress. The second was a larger man but still slight in build, in his hand he held a rusted knife and wore a worn down leather coat and old jeans. The last was clearly the largest of the men, with a build to match. He wore a simple white vest and jeans as he tried to stop his legs from trembling. The creature then moved like lightning, grabbing the woman by the throat and pressing her against the wall behind her. The smaller of the men reacted instantly and stabbed his knife into the creatures side repeatedly as he closed his eyes and screamed. The creature ignored the pathetic attacks and continued to squeeze the woman's throat until its hand completely crushed her windpipe, making her body go limp before it dropped it to the ground.

"SAM!" yelled the larger of the men as he rushed at the creature, intending to tackle the thing to the ground. The creature smiled as it side stepped the man and pushed him into the wall, much to the horror of the smaller man as he watched his larger friend's head smash into the wall. The creature then turned its attention to the smaller man and leapt at him, batting away his knife as he forced him against the nearest wall. The smaller man kicked and screamed as the creature held him against the wall, intending to do the same to him as it had done to the woman. The man coughed as he felt the creature grip his throat but instead of crushing the mans wind pipe the creature simply jerked its wrist to one side, breaking the mans neck in an instant. The man ceased to move as the creature dropped him to the ground turning its attention the larger man once again. The man had now gotten back onto his feet and had a board with a large rusted nail in it in his hands, making him feel a lot braver as he glared back at the strange creature.

"You want me then come get me" beckoned the man as he looked at the creature, making it look down at the board with amusement.

"As you wish human" it smiled before he leapt at the man, making him close his eyes as he blindly swung his weapon at the creature. The creature avoided most of the wild attacks but a few managed to tear pieces of its dead flesh from its body. With a single movement it had grabbed the man by the throat and had hoisted him into the air, smiling as it watched his feet kick about in the air. The man knew the creature was trying to do the same thing it had done to his friends and quickly hit the creature in the face with the board, driving the nail into the creatures right eye. The man laughed as the creature dropped him to the ground, making him smile as it watched it stagger about the room in pain.

"That's what you get when you mess with the Bull" smiled the man as he stood back up and watched the creature flail about. The creature suddenly stopped and looked at the man, smiling as it tilted its head slightly. It continued to smile as it pulled the nail free from its eye, making the blood gush out from the hole that used to house its right eye.

"What are you?" stammered the terrified Bull as he looked at the creature, not noticing that his pants where now soaked in his own urine. The creature didn't reply as it pounced on the man, forcing him to the ground as its blood fell onto the Bull's terrified face.

"Scream if you want" whispered the corpse as it smiled at the man. A blood curdling scream was heard echoing out from the building before it was abruptly cut short returning the street to silence once again. After a few moments the creature left the building, only this time it wasn't alone…this time it was being followed by three others.

xxx

Raven closed her door behind her quietly and looked about her room, dispelling the spell that made her eyes look normal. Her four eyes filled the room with a strange red glow as she walked towards her bed, running her fingers along the books on her bookcase as she past them. She looked at the various objects in the room, studying some of them before she put them back where they belonged.

"Master" said a voice from the darkness behind her, making Raven turn and smile as she saw a single eye looking back at her.

"Yes Sebastian?" replied Raven as she looked at her first corpse slave, making the creature dip its head low as she looked at it.

"I have come to inform you that three others have joined your cause" spoke Sebastian as he looked up slightly, the blood continued to drip from the place where it's eye used to rest.

"Excellent" smiled Raven as she turned away from her slave, "But four isn't going to enough…I need more" she said as she looked over her shoulder at Sebastian, making the creature smile before it melted back into the shadows once again.

"Soon father you shall be returned to this realm" she whispered as she looked into her nearest mirror, smiling as four huge yellow eyes appeared on its surface, "And then all shall end by your hand" she smiled as she ran her fingers along the surface of the mirror gently.

xxx

Cyborg yawned as the end credits began to scroll up the screen, marking the end of the six hour movie marathon much to the disappointment of Beast Boy.

"It's over it can't be over it's like only twelve thirty!" he complained as he stared at the end credits with teary eyes, making Cyborg sigh as he tapped his friend on the head.

"Yeah twelve thirty at night" he said as he showed Beast Boy the clock on his cybernetic arm, "Besides I'm beat" he yawned again as he walked towards the control panel on the wall. Beast Boy sighed again a he turned the TV screen off, instantly yawing as the screen went to black.

"It was a wondrous race of movies yes?" asked Starfire as she floated next to Robin, yawing slightly herself as she looked at him.

"It was surprisingly" smiled Robin as he scratched his head, trying his best not to yawn.

"Well Titan's Tower is all locked up and I'm going to bed" said Cyborg as he closed the control door, "Goodnight guys" he said before he walked towards his room, stretching his arms into the air as he disappeared into the darkness.

"I also wish you all a fond night" smiled Starfire sweetly before she floated off to her own room, making Robin smile at how innocent she made everything sound.

"Nite dude" said Beast Boy as he patted Robin on the back and walked off to his room.  
"Yeah nite BB" smiled Robin as he yawned, stretching both of his arms into the air. He took one last look at the empty living area before he walked towards his won room, turning off the light as he left.

xxx

Raven did he best to sleep but Trigon wasn't used to resting, always making her wake up again a few minutes after she seemed to have nodded off.

"Are you ok my master?" asked Sebastian as he appeared from the shadows at the foot of Raven's bed, looking at her with his only working eye.

"I am fine" replied Raven coldly as she swung her feet out of bed and walked towards her large wall mirror, "I am just having trouble with this sleep thing" she admitted as she looked at the mirrors black surface. Sebastian didn't dare say a word as he watched Raven look at the mirror, his dead eye didn't blink as he knelt in the shadows.

"Your slaves are bringing more to your cause, soon you will have an army" said Sebastian after a moment of silence, bringing a smile to Raven's face as she turned and looked at her first born slave.

"You have done well Sebastian" remarked Raven as she looked at him, making the unholy creature smile as it dipped its head to her.

"It was an honour master" said the undead being as it looked up at Raven again, licking the blood off its face as it dribbled into its mouth. Raven was about to say something to her slave until she heard a knock on her door, making Sebastian instantly melt away into the shadows once again. She straightened herself and cast the glamour spell once again before she walked towards her door.

"What?" asked Raven almost coldly as she opened the door and saw Robin standing there, looking at her as he leaned on the wall beside her door.

"I heard voices" he replied almost instantly, "So I decided to see if you where ok" he said as he pushed himself off the wall and looked at her.

"I'm fine it was just a nightmare" replied Raven as she looked at him, hiding most of her body behind her door.

"You ok Raven since you got home you've been acting kinda…weird?" asked Robin as he looked at her, his faced showed her that he was concerned for her safety.

"My father's presence has been getting harder to keep under control" said Raven as she looked at him, doing her best to look sad as she blinked with her amethyst eyes.

"You wanna talk about it?" asked Robin as he looked at her, becoming lost in the beauty of her gently eyes.

"I would rather try and get some sleep if you don't mind" answered Raven as she smiled slightly at him. Robin smiled back, hiding his sadness from her as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well you know where I am if you need me" he smiled as he walked towards his room, making Raven smile that little bit more as she closed her door, allowing her eyes to return to their normal demon form.

xxx

"The boy suspects something" she hissed as her powers made a lamp explode in a black aura, "He must be made blind from my true goal" she said as she looked around herself for something else to destroy.

"Temper temper" said a voice from the shadows behind her, making Raven turn quickly and growl as she saw a set of yellow eyes looking back at her, "Your trying to remain undercover remember" said the eyes as they floated in the darkness.

"What do you want?" demanded Raven as she looked at the eyes, her power was flowing about around her gently.  
"I am here to help you blind their vision" replied the eyes as they blinked once, "But my help would require a sacrifice" they said as Raven's power began to die down.

"And I have the perfect person in mind" smiled Raven as she chuckled to herself, making the eyes blink before they faded away into the shadows once again., "Sebastian come to me" ordered Raven as she looked back towards her bed. Sebastian obeyed instantly and appeared, bowing low as he stepped out of the darkness.

"What will you have me do?" he asked as he looked at Raven. Raven motioned for the creature to come closer, whispering something into its ear as it knelt down in front of her.

"Your wish is my command" smiled Sebastian before he melted away into the shadows once again, leaving Raven alone in her room once again. She smiled at her plan and walked back to her ed, intending to get used to this idea of sleeping every night.

xxx

Robin turned and looked at his ceiling, resting his head on his arms as he looked at the ceiling with unmasked eyes.

"Dam Beast Boy" he cursed as he looked over at his alarm clock and saw it was constantly blinking '12:00'. with a sigh he pushed himself out of bed, shivering slightly as his bare feet touched the cold ground of his room. He walked towards his open wardrobe and lifted out one of his costumes, putting it on with ease as he looked about for his mask. He sighed as he looked in the mirror, taking the time like he always did to see what he looked like without his mask on.  
"Pity I can't always look like this" he whispered to himself before he put his mask on, turning him from Dick Grayson into Robin the Boy Wonder. Silently he left his room, taking his time to sneak down the corridor that lead to the living area. He suddenly stopped as he heard slight whimpering from Starfire's room, making him peek round the door as he opened it silently. Starfire was lying in her usual sleeping position, her legs where on her pillow and her head was hanging off the ed of her bed. Robin noticed she was tossing about a bit and moved closer to her placing his hand gently on her forehead as he knelt beside her.

"Shhh Star it's just a dream" he whispered to the alien girl, making her smile as she seemed to calm down slightly. He smiled as he saw her return to a pleasant sleep, allowing him to remove his hand from her and walk towards the door.

"Robin" said Starfire as she shifted in her sleep, making Robin freeze as he turned and saw that she was still sleep.

"Yes Star?" asked Robin as quietly as he could, not daring to move from his spot incase she woke up.

"Please be careful" she whispered before she returned to her dream, making Robin smile as he finally escaped from her room.

"Don't worry Star" he said as he pushed the R - cycle past Cyborg's baby, making sure he didn't scratch it, "I'll be careful" he said as he put his helmet on and sped into the city, leaving the Tower in the distance.

xxx

"The boy has left the Tower" reported Sebastian as he appeared at the foot of Raven's bed once again, waking Raven from her much sought after sleep.

"Follow him and make sure he never makes it back to this place" replied Raven harshly before she lay back down, closing her eyes as Sebastian disappeared from the room.

xxx

Robin sped through the city, wishing he could just take his helmet off and feel the wind blowing against his face, but experience had taught him not to take chances that could ultimately kill him. He turned round the corner with ease, flying down the street as his mind was swarmed with thoughts and questions. He had always done this, when he couldn't sleep he would take a ride around town, it helped him clear his head of all the thoughts and questions he asked himself. A cat looked up from the dustbin it was in as Robin sped past, the poor creature only saw a red blur before it returned to looking for something to eat for the night. Robin shot round the next corner and barely missed skidding out of control as the rear of the bike smashed into a parked car, making its alarm system blur into life. He smiled as he looked back at the flashing light, not noticing that someone had stepped out in front of his bike suddenly. His bike struck the person, sending Robin down the street as it flipped up into the air.

xxx

Robin groaned in pain as he took his tattered helmet off, thanking his lucky stars that he had decided to keep it on. His vision was swarmed with colour as he shakily stood up, shaking his head as he staggered towards the flaming remains of his bike.

"What did I hit?" he asked himself as he approached the bike, holding his head in his hand as he tried to make everything stop spinning around him. He was suddenly struck in the chest by a powerful force, making him bend over and cough as he felt his lungs being deprived of air. He fell onto his knees gasping for air as he looked around for the source of the attack, rolling out of the way as a fist flashed before his eyes. Robin rolled backwards and flipped up onto his feet, pulling out his bo staff as he looked at the person who had attacked him. The person pulled its hand out of the hole it had made in the ground and looked at Robin, making Robin gasp in horror as he saw the person who had attacked him was already dead. The creature moved with blistering speed and launched into a series of punches, making Robin skip away before he stabbed out at the creature with his boot, sending it skidding away from him.

"Don't know you are but I should warn you" said Robin as he twirled his bo staff around his head, "You picked the wrong kid to mess with" he smiled before he threw himself at the zombie, striking out at the creature with the tip of his bo staff.

xxx

Robin was to busy blocking and attacking the mysterious creature that he didn't notice the wreckage of the R - cycle begin to move. Suddenly a blood covered hand shot up from the wreckage, soon followed by a head and body as another of the strange zombie creatures pulled itself out of the burning wreckage. The creature watched the battle going on between Robin and its fellow corpse for a moment before it picked up a large piece of flaming debris and ran towards the fighting duo.

xxx

Robin parried another attempted punch from the creature and pushed it away before he leapt into the air, throwing several of his high explosive bombs before he even began to fall back down to earth again. The creature was sent slamming into a nearby car by the force of the explosions, making it groan as he tried to stand back up again. Robin acted quickly and rushed forwards, smashing the things head through the cars passenger window with a fierce jump kick. The creature slumped to the ground as blood seeped out from wounds in the back of its head making Robin smile before he rolled away from a wild slash from the creature that had appeared behind him. Robin swung out with his bo staff and sent the creature's face slamming into the ground as he swept its legs out from under it. The creature quickly got back to its feet and threw itself at Robin, slashing at him with its hands as Robin did his best to block the attacks. Robin finally push the creature away and swung his bo staff at its face, making it stagger away as the metal pole broke its lower jaw. Robin shot straight at the creature and rammed his knee into its chest as he grabbed hold of its collar, smiling as he threw it over his head into the zombie he had already dispatched. Robin stood back up again in time to receive a punch in the face by another of the creature, this one was a woman however, blood dripped from it mouth as it punched Robin in the face again, sending him spiralling down the street. Robin spat some blood onto the ground before he stood back up, rubbing his cheek as he looked at the new creature, growling as he watched the two he thought he had beaten standing beside it. With a defiant roar he shot forward, intending to take the things head of with a powerful swing from his bo staff. He was stopped in his tracks as he felt something stab into his chest, making him look down and go wide eyes as he saw a metal dart sticking into his chest just above his rapidly beating heart.

"What the?" asked Robin as he started to feel dizzy, shaking his head as the world around him started to spin . He looked forward again and saw the woman shot forward, trying to punch him again but missing as Robin ducked away from the attack. Robin gritted his teeth and hit the creature in the chin with an uppercut, before he rammed both of his fists into its chest, sending it flying away from him as he dropped down to one knee panting heavily. He winced as he tore the dart out of his chest and discarded it to the ground, taking short fast breaths as he tried to stop his vision from spinning. He was about to stand back up until he felt another of the darts hit him in the chest, making hi gasp as he felt it pierce the flesh of his chest. He was kicked in the back of head suddenly, making his face slam into the ground as another of the zombie creatures leapt into the air, intending to drive its knee into his lower back. Robin managed to roll away at the last minute and stabbed out at the creature with his foot, smashing the creatures nose as he repeatedly kicked it in the face. The creature tumbled away from the masked teenager, blood poured out from its ruined nose as Robin somehow flipped back up onto his feet. His arms felt heavy and his head felt light but he still managed to find the strength to block any attack that was thrown at him and reply with a punch or kick of his own, making him only pant heavier as he felt his strength being stolen away from him. A third dart struck him in the chest, making him cough as he looked down at the small metal device in his chest. He felt his eyelids getting heavier making him smile as he fell to his knees, taking short fast breaths as he looked at each of the creatures.

"You going to be sorry when I wake up later" he smiled before he fell onto the ground face first, closing his eyes as his bo staff rolled away from his sleeping body.

"Is he the one the master wanted?" asked the corpse slave with the ruined nose as it watched Robin sleep peacefully.

"He is" replied Sebastian as he stepped out of the shadow filled alleyway, putting his blowpipe back onto his belt as he walked towards Robin, "Bring him to the seal" he commanded as he looked at each of the corpse slaves. The taller of the three picked Robin off the ground and slung him over its shoulder as Sebastian walked back to the alleyway, melting away into the shadows closely followed by its brethren.


	3. Chapter III

Chapter III

Robin groaned as he opened his eyes suddenly, closing them almost as quickly as a intense light blinded him making him wince as he shut his eyes tightly. He waited for a moment until he tried to open them again, this time much more slowly allowing his eyes to get used to the light as he opened them. He looked around himself weakly, blinking a few times as he tried to rid his vision of the colour spots that where plaguing it. It was thanks to his blinking that he realised he had been unmasked, making him growl in anger at the thought of the world seeing his whole face.

"He is finally awake" said a voice from the darkness that seemed to surround Robin, making him snap his head round in various directions as he tried to see who the voice belonged to. His sudden movements also revealed to him that he was chained or bound to what looked like a inverted stone cross, making him smile grimly as he realised he had no chance of escape…for a while at least. He looked down at his feet and saw what looked like a stone lid in the ground, it looked ancient and was covered in various runes and symbols. Robin recognised some of the markings from books Raven had allowed him to read but he couldn't remember what they meant.

"Shall we begin the ritual now?" asked another voice as someone or something shifted in the darkness, making Robin's eyes lock onto it as he did his best to focus on the mysterious figure.

"No we wait until the master arrives" replied a new voice as something shambled out the shadows, making Robin's eyes go wide as he saw the reanimated corpse walk towards him, blood dripped from its almost destroyed face as it looked at him with it's one good eye, "Then we spill this one's blood" it smiled with it's ruined mouth as it looked at Robin, making a sudden and unwelcome wave of fear sweep through the soul of the brave teen hero.

xxx

Cyborg yawned as he scratched his head slowly and methodically, he was nowhere near full power but his organic stomach's demand for food was something he couldn't ignore. He yawned again as he entered the kitchen and opened the fridge, looking up from it occasionally as he remembered what happened last time he felt like having a late night snack. He eventually smiled as he picked out a huge sandwich, drooling as he looked at the amount of meats packed into it.

"I think I earned this" he said happily as he shoved the sandwich into his mouth, his eyes fluttered as he slowly chewed on it. The meat tasted heavenly as he took another bite, taking out a can of soda as he closed the fridge with his butt.

"Nothing like a foot long gut buster sandwich to make a body feel happy inside" he purred happily as he opened the can and drank from it as he walked back to his room, scratching his butt as the door closed behind him. Sebastian dropped to the floor softly and quietly as the door closed, his dead eyes scanned around the darkness as he stood up once again. Without saying a single word he stalked towards the door Cyborg had left through, his feet barely touched the ground as he approached the door. He had watched these so called heroes all night, studying them because his master had commanded him to do so. With a single motion he opened the door and slide into the darkness on the other side, quietly stalking down the corridor as he kept his body pressed tight against the shadow covered wall.

"Relax ladies there is plenty of the green man to go around" muttered Beast Boy in his sleep as he kissed his pillow lovingly, Sebastian watched this strange display with curiosity before he left Beast Boy's room and entered Starfire's. The first born felt sick as he looked around him at the pink filled room, his kind hated pink…it was the colour of warmth and love, something he could never feel again.

"Robin I love you" smiled the sleeping alien girl as her head hung from the other end of her bed, making the corpse slave move closer as it watched her with its remaining eye. He watched her dream for quite a while until he grew bored and moved away, moving back towards the door in complete silence.

"Lord Sebastian the boy is awake" said a much smaller corpse slave as it appeared behind the first born slave, making the creature turn and look at its much smaller counterpart.

"Excellent I will inform the master" smiled Sebastian as he pressed his body against the door and melted into its shadow, leaving the smaller slave alone in the room with the still sleeping Starfire. The smaller corpse puppet looked at the alien and snorted in distain before it melted back into the darkness it came from.

xxx

Raven tossed and turned as she tried to sleep, Trigon was having trouble coping with this need to rest the human body. Raven finally gave up and sat up, rubbing her four tired red eyes as she yawned wearily.

"Who would be a human?" she asked herself as she looked around her room, stopping as she saw a single eye looking back at her from the darkness at the end of her large bed, "Yes Sebastian what do you want?" she asked as the first born slave stepped out of the shadow and dropped to one knee, dipping his head low to her.

"The boy is awake" he answered plainly as he continued to look down at the floor, "The resurrection ritual can finally begin" he said as he nervously looked up, blinking once as he looked at his master.

"Good" smiled Raven as she got out of bed and cast a simple spell, making her feel refreshed and wide awake, "Soon his blood will allow me to blind the others from my true goal" she said to both herself and Sebastian as she walked towards her wardrobe and opened it, taking out one of her uniforms as she closed the door again. She didn't care that Sebastian was watching as she stripped off her sleeping clothes and put her uniform on. The first born of the corpse slaves showed no emotion as it looked at its masters naked form. Once Raven had finished she looked at herself in the mirror, her four red eyes filled the room with an evil red glow as she looked at her reflection.

"The time is nigh, soon the portal will be opened and the creatures long since gone shall walk this realm once again" she smiled before she turned and motioned for Sebastian to stand next to her. The corpse slave did as he was commanded and stood beside his master making sure it didn't look at her unless he was commanded to do so. Raven waved her hand once and made the large black bird engulf their bodies, removing them from the room as it vanished back into the darkness of the room.

xxx

Starfire rubbed her eyes and yawned as she sat up in her bed, looking down at her feet as they rested comfortably on her bright pink pillow.

"Robin?" she asked out loud as she looked around her room, holding her bed cover against her near naked form, "Just a dream" she sighed as she got out of bed and reached for her dressing gown, putting it on and smiling as she felt it warm her body slightly. She left her room quietly and walked towards Robin's room, making sure she didn't make any noise as he passed Raven's door. She breathed a quiet sigh of relief as she reached Robin's door and knocked on it gently, hoping the slight noise wouldn't awaken anyone else in the Tower.

"Friend Robin are you awake?" she asked as she reluctantly pushed the door open, peeking around it for any sign of her friend. She was surprised to see how tidy his room was, it was the complete opposite of Beast Boy's and Cyborg' rooms she thought as she entered, being extra careful to close the door quietly her.

"Robin may I please talk with you?" she asked nervously as she walked towards his bed, hugging herself as she came closer to it. She gasped in shock when she saw he wasn't there, the clothes he wore while he slept where there but there was no sign of him.

"But if you are not here then where are you?" she asked as he looked down at the unmade bed, she couldn't stop thinking that something bad had happened to him.

"Cyborg please waken!" she pleaded as she shook Cyborg's huge body, making him grumble sleepily as he opened his eyes slowly.

"Star it's three in the morning" yawned Cyborg as his vision cleared, "You ok?" he asked as he saw the look of extreme worry on her face.

"Robin is not in his room" replied Starfire, who was now in a state of panic, "I fear our friend is in trouble" she said loudly as Cyborg sat up on his recharge station.

"Calm down I'm sure he's in the gym or something" smiled Cyborg as he stood up and held her close top him, doing his best to try and calm down his friend, "I'm sure he's fine" he smiled as he sensed Starfire beginning to calm down slightly.

"But what is he is not?" she asked as she looked up at her friend, showing him her tear filled eyes.

xxx

Robin roared again as he tried to break the chains keeping his arms bound to the inverted cross, making the reanimated corpses near him smile as they watched his struggles.

"It is no use mortal" said one of them as Robin stopped, panting heavily as his sweat dripped onto the ground, "No force on Earth can break those chains" it smiled as it looked at him with it eyeless sockets, licking the blood from its face as it ran down towards and into its mouth. Robin somehow knew the creature was telling him the truth, but that didn't stop him from trying again.

"What do you want from me?" demanded the teen hero as he stopped his latest attempt of breaking the chains looking at the nearest corpse as he panted heavily. The creature just looked at him and tilted its head as it blinked a few times with its dead eyes.

"The master will use your blood to open the doorway to hell" it replied with after a moment of silence, "Allowing the daemon hordes to roam free once again".

"Not if I can help it" growled Robin as he tried once again to break the chains that bound him, closing his eyes as he felt his arm muscle begin to burn.

"Begin the ceremony" commanded Sebastian as he stepped out the shadows and walked towards Robin, making the leader of the Titan's stop and look at him as he approached the 'altar'.

"Yes" hissed countless voices in reply as a mass of bodies began to move about in the darkness, making sure to avoid the area Sebastian had appeared from.

"Who are you?" asked Robin as Sebastian walked around the cross, making sure the chain bindings where still tight and secure. Sebastian didn't answer as he looked at Robin with his eye, smiling as he ripped the shirt off the teenager, revealing his bare chest to the world.

"I am a servant of my master" replied Sebastian as he threw the tattered piece of clothing into the darkness, "I am that and nothing more" he said before he walked to the base of the inverted cross and stood with his back to Robin, looking down at the spot where he had entered the church.

"Decrosa Samat Testra" chanted Sebastian as he held his hands into the air, chanting the words over and over again as he looked into the sky. His chants where soon accompanied by the chants of the other corpse slaves, both those visible to Robin and those still hidden in the darkness of the shadows. Robin once again felt the unwelcome sensation of fear sweep through his body as he heard the chanting, but this time the fear was unlike anything he had ever felt before. He returned to his futile struggles, completely oblivious to the four red eyes that where watching him from the shadows.

xxx

"I checked the gym, garage and evidence room but there was no sign of friend Robin!" said Starfire in a fast worried tone as she flew into the living area, landing gracefully behind Cyborg as he activated the large computer screen.

"Dudes what's with the loudness?" asked a very tired Beast Boy as he staggered into the living area, dragging behind him the pillow he was kissing while he slept.

"Robin is not in the Tower and we are trying to find him because I am worried that something bad has happened to him" replied Starfire in a single breath making Beast Boy drop his pillow in both amazement and shock at what she had just said. Beast Boy didn't know how to react to the situation, should he make a joke of it and try and lighten the mood or should he take it seriously…the latter was something he did on only the rarest of occasions.

"So where is he?" asked Beast Boy, mentally kicking himself at the stupidity of the question but he didn't know what else to ask.

"That's what we're trying to find out" replied Cyborg without taking his eyes from the computer screen, "But unfortunately the city is a big place and our computer isn't as up to date as it should be" he said in an almost angry tone as he slammed his fist onto the table beside the keypad. Starfire wanted to say something cheerful but her mind was to full of worry and doubt to string anything that would sound happy, for once the carefree alien everyone seemed to love was no longer carefree.

"Hey calm down I'm sure we'll find him besides he's Robin, wherever he is I'm sure he's fine" smiled Beast Boy as he tried to lighten the mood in the room, failing as both Starfire and Cyborg continued to stare at the large computer screen.

xxx

Robin struggled once again to break the chains that bound him to the inverted cross, roaring through a closed mouth as he tried to at least free his arms. None of the corpses seemed to even notice his struggles as they continued their chanting.

"Decrosa Samat Testra, Decrosa Samat Testra, Decrosa Samat Testra" echoed around the once sacred halls of the church as Raven watched from the shadows, her four red eyes seemed to dance in the darkness as she looked at each of her corpse slaves.

"Decrosa Samat Testra, Decrosa Samat Testra, Decrosa Samat Testra" continued the mindless corpses, each of them bowing as they rested on their knees. The chanting was already beginning to take its toll on Robin, the usually masked teen was beginning to show signs of panic as he continued to struggle against his bindings. Sebastian ceased his own chanting and looked in the direction of Raven, waiting for her signal to start the true part of the ritual.

"Are you almost prepared to cross the threshold yet?" she asked the darkness as she closed her eyes and muttered a simple spell in the tongue of her father's race.

"Not yet" hissed a voice in reply, "Not all of my brethren are at the gate yet" hissed the voice as Raven opened her upper eyes, keeping the lower ones closed as she concentrated some of her power into her hands.

"Then tell them to hurry for the gateway with will be open for only a short period of time" she said as she opened her lower eyes and looked down at her right hand, smiling as she watched her black power intermingle with her fathers red energy. She looked back towards Sebastian and held her hand out to him, whispering a single word of power as the energy snaked towards him. Sebastian winced at the sudden pain the energy caused him but soon relaxed into it as the energy began to take the shape of a ornate dagger, its blade was made of a strange black metal that seemed to glow red when he moved it. She nodded at him before she melted away into the shadows once again making the first born smile as he turned to face Robin, the blade of the dagger glowed red as it moved through the air.

"With this blood the gate shall be open" he said in a commanding voice as he walked towards the still struggling Robin, "With this blood the seal shall be cracked" he said as he raised the blade into the air above Robin's stomach, making the teenager only struggle more as he desperately tried to free one of his arms at least from their chains, "With this blood the old order shall fall" he said as he looked down at the seal just below Robin's feet, "With this blood a new order shall rise".

xxx

"Got him he's at the old church on twelve and main!" yelled Cyborg triumphantly as a map of the city appeared on the huge computer screen, " BB Star you rea….uh Starfire?" he asked in confusion as he turned and saw only a sleeping Beast Boy standing in the living area. Starfire had taken to the sky as soon as she had heard where Robin was, luckily for her she knew where the street was…thanks to the fact that they had battled Plasmus near that area a few short weeks ago.

"I am coming Robin" she said to herself with determination as she flew through the city, her eyes glowed a bright emerald as she ignored the biting cold of the wind blowing against her, "Please be ok".

xxx

"Decrosa Samat Testra, Decrosa Samat Testra, Decrosa Samat Testra"

"With this blood I shall open the doorway to the void" said Sebastian as he looked at Robin, smiling as he saw a look of fear in the teens eyes, "With this blood I shall cast this world into darkness" he said loudly as he looked at the mass of corpses that where chanting the same words over and over again.

"Decrosa Samat Testra, Decrosa Samat Testra, Decrosa Samat Testra"

"With this blood all will end" said Sebastian as he closed his eye and looked down at the seal once again, "With this death the old shall live again" he smiled as he sliced the blade across Robin's chest, making him scream out in pain and fear as he felt the black metal cut through his flesh. Robin's eyes went wide as soon as he felt the blade enter his body, making him exhale a wet cough as he felt it cut through his skin and flesh. Then the pain hit him, making him cry out loudly as it lanced through his body.

"Decrosa Samat Testra, Decrosa Samat Testra, Decrosa Samat Testra" chanted the corpses even louder, drowning out Robin's yells as tossed about on the cross much to the delight of Sebastian as he pulled the dagger free of Robin's chest.

"With this blood I allow the old to rejoin the new!" he yelled as he dropped the dagger onto the seal, making the runes and symbols turn a bright white as the blood from the blade dripped onto it. A noise engulfed the room, a noise so loud that it drowned out any and all other sounds making the corpses stop in their chanting as they all looking intently at the bright white seal. The seal suddenly exploded in a bright light, making each of the corpse slaves shield their eyes as the light washed over them. Some of them where sent slamming into and through walls as beams of white energy stabbed out from the seal, but Sebastian refused to move even as one of the beams streaked over his head and destroyed a large pillar behind him. The light eventually subsided and faded leaving only a thick curtain of smoke as Sebastian looked eagerly at the place of the seal. He was shocked to see that it still remained, seemingly untouched by the display of power it had displayed a few moments before.

"The seal is not open?" he asked dejectedly as he watched the runes on the seal stop glowing white and return back to being stone, "The blood failed" he said as he turned and looked at Robin, the teen was barely alive as blood oozed from the deep wound in his chest. Sebastian reached down and picked up the knife and walked back towards Robin, clutching the knife tightly in his dead fingers.

"You will die for this failure" frowned Sebastian as he raised the knife into the air once again and prepared to stab it straight into Robin's heart. A sudden blast of green energy stabbed out through the darkness and sent Sebastian slamming into the wall behind him, making him drop the knife as he looked up and saw a single figure floating in the air with smoke rising from one of her hands.

"Leave him alone!" commanded Starfire as she glared back at Sebastian, her eyes and hands glowed an angry emerald as he tried stand back up.

"Destroy her!" ordered Sebastian as he stood back up, making each corpse look up at Starfire with their dead eyes before they leapt towards her. Starfire flew away from the creatures and threw a flurry of starbolts at the creatures nearest to her, making them fall back to the ground as the emerald energy bit deep into their rotted flesh. She continued to avoid any attempts to bring her to the ground as she blasted away at the creatures with her powerful eye blasts, maiming some of the creatures as the emerald energy beams severed limbs from bodies. Starfire tried her best to keep an eye on Robin and occasionally threw a starbolt at Sebastian, making him roar out in pain as the emerald energy sent him slamming about the room. Starfire was to busy watching to see where Sebastian had gone that she didn't notice several of the creature's perched on the beams above her, making the creatures smile as they dropped onto her slowly dragging her towards the ground as they pinned her arms to her side. A smile appeared on Sebastian's face as he watched Starfire being swarmed by several more of his master's corpse slaves, feeling a slight twinge of respect for Starfire as he watched her continue to fight the undead minions despite the odds she faced.

"You will not stop me from helping my friend!" she yelled as the creatures numbers began to give them an advantage blasting anything that came near her with either her eye blasts or a barrage of starbolts, "ROBIN!!" she screamed as several of the creatures leapt on her, pinning her to the ground with their long dead hands. Robin opened his eyes slowly as he heard someone scream his name, looking around himself weakly as his blood continued to ooze from the wound across his chest.

"STARFIRE!!!!" he screamed as he watched her being swarmed, making him forget about his pain as he struggled to break free once again. Every time he moved the pain made him stop as it lanced through his body but the sounds of his friends screams made him block it out as he tried to break the chains that held him down.

"Please God grant me the strength I need" he pleaded with tear filled eyes as he looked up to the sky above, "Please help me save her" he whispered as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, doing his best to block out the pain that was shooting through his body. Sebastian turned his head and smiled as he watched Robin try once again to free himself.

"Try all you want boy " he said as he watched Robin, "But you'll never escape from those chains" he smirked. His smile was wiped from his face as the chains holding down Robin exploded, allowing the teen to roll off the cross onto the hard ground below clutching his chest as he panted heavily.  
"STARFIRE!!!" he yelled out again as he pulled out his spare bo staff and rushed towards her, batting away any corpses that dared to stand against him. Sebastian watched in awe as Robin knocked away corpses near Starfire, roaring as he smashed his bo staff into their bodies and faces.

"Incredible" gasped the first born as it watched the battle mad teenager battle to protect his friend. He contemplated getting involved in the battle until a burst of blue energy completely obliterated another of the corpse slaves, leaving only dust as the smoke cleared away revealing three more figures standing beside Robin and Starfire. One of them the creature recognised as the metal one they called Cyborg, the name of the green one was a mystery to Sebastian but he remembered seeing the strange boy sleeping at the T shaped building. The last he instantly recognised as his master, knowing that she was only here to help make them believe she was still their friend known as Raven.

"Another time Titan's" smiled Sebastian as he melted away into the shadow behind him. The remaining corpse slaves followed suit and dove into the shadows nearest to them, leaving only the Titan's alone in the vast room of the church.

"Well that was easy" smirked Beast Boy as he watched the last of the creatures disappear into the shadows. Robin forced himself to smile before he dropped his bo staff closing his eyes as he began to fall towards the ground.

"Robin!!" called out Starfire as she rushed forward, catching Robin in her arms before he hit the ground and held him close while his head rested on her chest.

"He's lost a lot of blood" said Cyborg as he knelt down beside Robin and quickly checked him over with his arm scanner, "Raven can you stop the bleeding?" he asked as he turned and looked at his pale faced friend.

"I can try" replied Raven in her usual dry tone, making Trigon growl his displeasure at helping another once again. He was forced to ignore his fury as Raven placed glowing hands onto Robin's chest and closed her eyes, doing her best to make the walls of the wound close over and heal.

"This wound was made by a daemon blade" she said as he looked up at her friends, keeping her periwinkle blue hands on Robin's chest as she did her best to stop the bleeding, "With out medical treatment he will be dead within a few hours" she said, concealing the happiness her father was feeling with a fake look of concern.

"Then take him to a hospital with that shadow thing you do" said Beast Boy loudly, his tone made the sentence sound almost like an order as Raven looked up at him.

"I can't my shadow hopping has a limited range" replied Raven as she removed her hands from Robin's chest. It was a lie of course, but it was a lie wrapped in a thin veil of truth. Normally Raven couldn't shadow hop great distances but now her father was in control she could anywhere.

"Then lets get rollin" said Cyborg with a grim determined voice as he picked up Robin and carried him quickly to the T car, closely followed by the worried Beast Boy and the panic stricken Starfire, the latter was unable to tear her tear filled eyes from Robin's almost lifeless body. Raven prepared to follow after them until she stopped and looked back towards the large inverted cross, smiling as she watched the dust settle around it.

"Yo Raven come on we gotta go!" yelled out Cyborg from the T car making Raven turn away from the cross and move quickly towards the vehicle, still smiling as she left the room behind.

xxx

The room was once again plunged into an eerie silence as the dust stopped settling on the already dusty ground. The silence was broken as a huge jet black claw stabbed out from the ground, shattering the seal into pieces as another smashed through beside it. A large wedge shaped head looked around at it's new surroundings, blinking once with it's huge crystal blue eyes as it pulled the rest of its immense body free from the ground.

"The end shall be our new beginning" growled the huge daemon as it twisted its long neck and looked back at the shattered seal, "Rise my brothers and smell freedom" it spoke in a harsh voice, making six more claws smash up from beneath the ground.

x

x

x

Well how was that for a third chapter good or bad? I hope to have this story updated soon so keep your eyes peeled. Take care of yourselves people.

Oh and sorry for any and all spelling mistakes

Later days.

PS: Thanks a tonne for each and every review so far, they all mean a lot to me.


	4. Chapter IIII

Chapter IIII

Cyborg weaved expertly through the unusually heavy traffic of the city, yelling various obscenities and insults as he sped past cars that weren't moving fast enough. Beast Boy clung onto his seat and kept his eyes firmly closed as he screamed every time the car sped round a corner, peeking every now and again to check that he was still alive. Raven couldn't help but sigh as she sat in the passenger seat, keeping her eyes closed as she tried to drown out Beast Boy's screams of terror. Trigon was going mad with fury as he listened to this pathetic show of fear, he wanted more than anything to rip just the boys head from his shoulder and feast upon his soul for all time but he knew that wouldn't be possible…well not yet anyway. Starfire sat quietly beside Robin, making sure he didn't move about to much as Cyborg tore through the city streets like a mad man. She never once closed her eyes or took them from Robin as she stroked his forehead, smiling as she watched him shift towards her hand. He suddenly winced slightly as his seatbelt rubbed against his wounded stomach, making blood slowly trickle out from the red line. Starfire panicked at the sight of the blood and quickly moved the seat belt away from the wound, tearing off one of Beast Boy's sleeves as she looked at the blood trickle onto the back seat.

"Dude what are you doing?" yelled Beast Boy as he opened his eyes and looked down at his now bare arm, glaring up at Starfire as she dabbed it on Robin's slightly bleeding chest.

"Friend Robin was bleeding" replied Starfire almost coldly as she continued to dab up the blood, "I am merely trying to stop the flow of the blood" she said as she finally looked at Beast Boy, her eyes told him that she was torn up inside at having Robin this way. He just smiled at her and decided to look out of his window, looking up the fast moving sky as prayed that God would keep Robin away from death's clod embrace.

"How about now?" asked Cyborg as he took another turn expertly, glancing over to Raven quickly as she closed her eyes that little bit tighter.

"Not yet" replied Raven as she opened her eyes and looked back at Cyborg, making him growl through his teeth as he pressed his foot down on the accelerator even more.

"How about now?" he asked as they sped down the street at great speed, making trash cans fall over as they flew past them. Raven closed her eyes once again and concentrated as she tried to open a shadow portal to the neatest hospital.

"Got one" said Raven triumphantly as she opened her eyes and reached her hand to the back seat, "Give me Robin's hand Starfire!" she ordered as she looked over her shoulder at the sad alien girl. Starfire hesitated but she eventually gave Raven Robin's hand, watching with semi relieved eyes as he was dragged into the pool of darkness Raven had opened beneath her seat.

"Don't worry Starfire he'll be ok" said Beast Boy as he placed his arm around the alien's shoulders and held her close to him, allowing her to quietly cry into his chest as the shadow portal closed making Cyborg finally slow the T car down a bit.

xxx

The nurse at the reception was surprised to say the very least as the shadow in front of her turned to liquid, allowing Raven to jump free from it with Robin in her arms.

"This boy needs help" said Raven as she turned and looked at the surprised nurse, placing Robin on the ground as the shadow returned to normal, "Now!" she half yelled snapping the nurse back to reality as she fumbled about with the intercom system.

"We need a doctor at reception ASAP" came a voice from all around Raven, making her look around in confusion as she tried to see where the voice was coming from, " I repeat we need a doctor at reception ASAP" said the voice again before it disappeared again. Trigon sensed that this hospital was a hold place, a place were the sick where brought and healed so they could go out into the world and get sick again.

"This place is pointless why do they even exist?" he asked himself as Raven looked around her and saw several doctors rushing towards Robin, bringing what looked like a bed on wheels with them.

"What happened to him Miss?" asked one of the doctors as he looked up at Raven, snapping her back to reality as she blinked once with her amethyst eyes.

"Excuse me?" asked Raven in confusion as she looked at the man in the white coat, seeing that the name Doctor Thomas Parker was on the badge attached to his pocket..

"I asked how did this happen this happen to him?" he asked again as he stood up and looked at Raven, making Trigon growl his displeasure at this human talking to him as if he to was a mortal being.

"He was attacked by members of some demon cult" replied Raven in a dry tone, "They stabbed him across the chest with a dagger I believe" she added as she past him at Robin being loaded onto the gurney.

"Ok do you know if he suffers from any other medical conditions, like Diabetes or AIDS?" asked the doctor as he pulled the clipboard free from beneath his arm and took a pen from his top pocket.

"No he is in perfect health" replied Raven coldly, making a slight wave of fear sweep through the doctor.

"Ok and your name is?" he asked as he looked from the clipboard at Raven.

"Raven, my name is Raven" answered Raven, growing slightly annoyed at the questions she was being asked.

"And your relation to…"

"Robin" answered Raven as she saw the man didn't yet know Robin's name.

"…Robin is?" he asked as he looked at Raven carefully, his pen floated just a few inches above the page he was written on.

"Friend" answered Raven after a long silence, making the doctor smile as he jotted something on the page and closed the clipboard once again. She really wanted to say attacker but that would have only gotten her into unwelcome trouble.

"Thanks now if you could just wait here" he smiled as he motioned for his colleagues to get Robin out of the reception area. Raven obeyed and sat on one of the plastic reception chairs, closing her eyes as she waited for the rest of her 'friends' to arrive. She opened them again as she sensed something enter her mind, something that made her smile as a voice whispered something to her.

"Excuse me" said Raven as politely as she could as she walked back to the reception desk, making the fat nurse behind it smile as she watched the violet haired girl approach her.

"Yes Miss how can I help you?" asked the nurse sweetly as she looked at Raven.

"My friends will be here shortly could you please tell them I had to leave on business?" asked Raven as she smiled at the nurse.

"No problem" smiled the nurse in reply as she wrote something down on a pink page in front of her.

"Thank you" smiled Raven as she melted into another shadow portal, leaving the not as surprised nurse alone at the station once again.

xxx

The last of the daemons pulled itself free from the ground, tilting it's almost human like head around as it inhaled the scent of this new place. It opened its yellow eyes and looked at its brethren with a smile as they each inhaled the scents of this new world. The tallest of them roared with joy as it looked up at the sky, making several bats in the rafters take off into the night sky.

"Silence Crosis" commanded one of the daemons as it twisted its neck towards the taller daemon, looking at it with its blue eyes, "You'll wake the dead". The daemon Crosis looked like a giant crocodile, but unlike normal crocodiles it had huge spines sticking out of it's black back and rested on six extremely powerful legs. Its head was as equally large as it opened its fang filled maw in what looked like a yawn, licking its upper set of teeth with a long black tongue. It looked back at it's brother daemon with six pale yellow eyes and seemed to smile as it shook its head, scratching its stomach with its huge razor sharp claws.

"My apologies Gogarin but it has been a millennia since I have been able to roar like that" smiled Crosis as it looked at its blue eyed brother daemon. Gogarin had corpse white skin which looked almost translucent, Crosis could see his brothers huge neck bones push against his skin as he turned his neck. Gogarin's head looked much like a huge wedge and was situated on the end of a long neck. The daemon's huge reptilian like body was supported by six seemingly powerful legs, but the limbs at his shoulders where actually arms, equipped with a set of murderous talons. He easily stood a good nine feet tall while on his hind legs but was still considered small compared to his larger brother Crosis, who stood about eleven feet tall when on his hind legs.

"I know my brother" said Gogarin as he looked at his brother, "I too have been away from this realm for far to long" he said as he closed his eyes and once again inhaled the smells of the city around him.

"Why do we linger here?" asked another of the daemons as it stepped out of the shadows. This one was clearly the smallest of its brethren but it still stood slightly taller than Cyborg or Mammoth, and was the most human looking. The only thing that reminded its brethren that he was actually a daemon was his pale skin, his four blood red eyes and the long fangs that could be seen coming from his upper set of teeth. His black battle armour rattled about as he kicked a pillar near him, reducing the solid stone to nothing but dust and debris.

"We linger here Kraven because your still to much of a baby to be allowed into the human realm" replied a much larger daemon as it stepped out of the darkness behind the one called Crosis, making the taller daemon take a step away from his brother as he smiled gently. This new daemon looked much like Crosis but was different in the fact that instead of spines he had a set of dragon like wings sprouting from his back, his dark blue skin seemed to reflect the light of the stars around the room. Gogarin seemed to laugh as the smaller Kraven seemed to square up to the taller Anharat, making the larger daemon chuckle as he closed his six dark yellow eyes once again.

"Relax Kraven Anharat is just playing with you" said another of the daemons. This one looked like a lot like a very large bat, only it had a dragon like head and was covered with red scales. He stood with his back against a pillar, his long arms where folded across his huge chest and watched with his eight aquamarine eyes as Kraven attempt to force the larger Anharat into a fight.

"This has nothing to do with you Varnes!" yelled Kraven as he looked back at his bat like brother before he returned to staring at the colossal Anharat, "I will not be referred to as a baby by the likes of you dear brother". Anharat laughed again as he turned his back to Kraven, enraging the smaller daemon even more as he reached for the long sword attached to its belt. A forceful hand stopped Kraven from attacking as it dragged him away from Anharat, making Kraven growl as he shrugged the hand away.

"We linger here because we must consult the being who wanted us here" said the new daemon, its body was covered in brightly coloured feathers as she looked at Kraven with crystal like eyes. This daemon looked like a giant bird as it stood on two powerful hind legs, holding herself up with the aid of an ornate staff that was covered in various gems and runes. She titled her bird like face and seemed to smile as Kraven put his sword back in its scabbard, the feathers on her wings and body changed colour as she looked at each of her brother daemons. She felt slightly out of place being the only female daemon but she knew it also made her brothers uncomfortable, and that thought always made her relax.

"Yes and where is the daughter of Trigon Emsharas?" asked Gogarin as he looked at his much older sister, his huge blue eyes refused to blink even as his sister daemons feather changed into even brighter colours, making Kraven shield his eyes as he looked at his sister.

"I am the daughter of Trigon" replied Raven a she stepped out the shadows behind Anharat, making the daemon open his eyes and watch as Raven walked past him.

"You mean this girl is the daughter of the most feared of all daemons?" laughed Kraven as he looked at Raven, "This must be a joke, this mortal cannot be the one born from Trigon's seed" he laughed as he looked at Raven's face. Gogarin, Crosis and Anharat couldn't help but chuckle slightly at their brothers comments, but he was right the girl didn't look anything like the great daemon Trigon. Raven smiled before she sent her black power coursing towards Kraven, surrounding his muscular body in a black aura as she hoisted him into the air. Kraven coughed as Raven began to tighten her grip around him, making him struggle to break free from the strange black aura.

"I am the daughter of Trigon and I will kill you to prove that fact" smiled Raven as she allowed her eyes to revert to their normal red form, making the daemons cease their laughter as she looked at them, "I brought you here to kill not insult my nature" she said as she released Kraven from the aura and allowed him to fall back to the ground, making Anharat chuckle as he watched his brother rub his lower back in anger.

"And who would you like us to kill my lady?" asked Gogarin with a smile as he thought of tasting human flesh and pain again. Raven just smiled as she looked at the huge white daemon, making the creatures smile only grow wider as it looked into her crimson red eyes.

xxx

Beast Boy rushed into the hospital and smashed into the reception desk head first as he slipped on the wet floor, making Cyborg laugh before he to slipped and went smashing into Beast Boy, making the green changeling groan as he lay crushed against the desk.

"Excuse me we are looking for our friend Robin could you please tell us where is being held?" asked Starfire as she floated over to the desk, ignoring Beast Boy's groans as Cyborg tried to pick himself up.

"One second Miss" smiled the nurse as she began to type something onto the computer next to her, "He's in the Intensive care ward" smiled the nurse as she turned and looked at Starfire once again.

"Thank you" smiled Starfire sweetly and quickly as she rushed away from the desk leaving only Cyborg and Beast Boy at the desk as they tried to stand back up.

"Yo Star wait up!" shouted Cyborg before he slipped again, crushing Beast Boy once again beneath his huge back, "That hurt" he groaned as he rubbed the back of his head furiously.

"Why me?" groaned Beast Boy as he lay on the ground, watching the ceiling spin above him as stars entered his vision

"Opps sorry man" smiled Cyborg sheepishly as he picked up Beast Boy and slung him over his shoulder, "You said the Intensive care ward right?" asked Cyborg as he looked back at the nurse.

"Yes" she smiled as she looked back at Cyborg cheerfully.

"Thanks" replied Cyborg as he carefully followed after Starfire, doing his best to not slip again on the floor.

"Oh do you know a young lady called Raven?" called out the nurse as Cyborg walked down the corridor, making him turn his head and answer.

"Yeah why?"

"She said she had to leave on personal business and she will be back as soon as she can!" yelled the nurse as she looked down the corridor at Cyborg. Cyborg waved back at her before he continued walking down the corridor, doing his best to ignore the various words that came out of Beast Boy's mouth.

xxx

Starfire zipped about each of the wards, asking if Robin was there each time she poked her head around the door. This naturally was getting her into a load of trouble as patients and doctors alike began to yell back at her, making her only yell louder as she forced herself not top use her starbolts.

"You are not being very nice" she remarked as Cyborg pulled her away from the ward, making the patients and doctors cheer as they watched her being dragged away.

"Why do you drag me away from the ward of nasty people?" asked Starfire as she looked up at Cyborg, blocking out the complaints Beast Boy was saying as he was punched Cyborg's back with his fists.

"Probably because you where in the wrong place" replied Cyborg as he looked down at Starfire and let her go from his grip, "The nurse said Robin was in the Intensive care ward, this is the children ward Star" he said as they waited for the elevator to arrive, making Starfire blush for her previous actions.

"Ok we want to go to the Intensive care wards and their on…." muttered Cyborg as he looked at the list of floors beside the control panel.

"Dude put me down!" yelled Beast Boy as he kicked about, inadvertently kicking the control panel making each of the buttons turn on as the door closed.

"NOOOOO!" screamed Cyborg as he saw they would have to visit every floor because of Beast Boy's actions.

"Heh heh opps" smiled Beast Boy sheepishly as he looked at Cyborg, making the metal teen growl in anger as he tried to grab the nimble green titan. Starfire could only watch as Cyborg chased Beast Boy around the lift, roaring in fury as the agile teenager seemed to forever elude his grasp. The elevator stopped from time to time and opened its door for a while before closing them again, taking the three teenagers to the next floor.

"When I get my hands on you BB I swear I'll make you need to go into intensive care yourself!" yelled Cyborg as he tried to grab Beast Boy again, missing as the green boy ducked away from his hands.

"Please friends do not…." pleaded Starfire as she watched Cyborg continue to chase Beast Boy around the elevator.

"BEAST BOY!!!"

"…please stop…"

"Dude no way am I letting you anywhere near me" joked Beast Boy as he skipped away from Cyborg's hand once again, both of them didn't seem to notice that Starfire was beginning to become more and more angry.

"ENOUGH!!" yelled Starfire as her power exploded in the elevator. The door opened again making a young man smile as he looked up.

"Is this where the Intensive care wards are?" asked Cyborg as he looked at the man, smoke rose from his body as the man looked back. Behind him Beast Boy lay on the ground groaning once again as smoke rose from his battered body. Even Starfire had smoke rising from her body as she sat on the ground with her back against the wall, groaning in the same fashion as Beast Boy.

"Yeah" replied the man as he looked at the three smoking teenagers, "And it looks like you need them" he added as he watched them walk down the corridor, neither of them spoke as they opened the double doors at the other end.

xxx

"Well witch who are we to kill?" demanded Kraven as he stared at Raven, feeling his anger beginning to rise as his hand tightened around the hilt of his sword. Emsharas watched her brother grip his sword and contemplated telling him it was a pointless endeavour but in the end she decided to allow him to find that out for himself.

"You shall know in due time but I am sure you are hungry my friends" smiled Raven as she looked at the smaller daemon, making him instantly release his grip on his sword and lick his lips.

"Long has it been since I have tasted the flesh of man" growled Gogarin as he dropped onto all six of his legs, a long red tongue lapped around his mouth as he thought of tasting flesh once again.

"Then feed my friends" smiled Raven as she summoned each of her remaining corpse slaves minus Sebastian to the room. The daemons looked at these strange creatures with disappointment and confusion as they appeared from the shadows all around them.

"You expect us to eat them?" exclaimed Kraven in horror as he looked at the undead creatures looking back at him, "They have no flesh on them!" he complained as he severed the head of one of the creatures and picked it off the dusty ground, holding it close to his face as he looked at it intensely.

"I must agree with the 'baby' these offer no sustenance" growled Anharat as he looked at the creatures that where all around him.

"You'd be surprised, try one and see" motioned Raven as she waved for one of her slaves to come forward. Gogarin shrugged his immense shoulders and rushed towards the small creature, tearing it to pieces as it shredded it to pieces with his huge mouth.

"Not much meat but the taste is heavenly" purred the huge daemon as he swallowed the creature and turned to his brethren, making them each smile as they looked at the creatures around them.

"Bon appetite" smiled Raven as she shadow hopped a safe distance away from the daemons, leaving the them alone as they began to devour the corpses around them, making them roar in pleasure as they tasted the sweet taste of flesh once again. Anharat and Crosis gorged the most on the creatures, being the largest they needed the most to satisfy their insatiable hunger. Emsharas didn't need to eat as much as her brothers and was happy with just eating a few of the corpses, smiling as she tasted the sweetness of their flesh as it passed down her throat. Gogarin dropped onto his six powerful legs and moved with sickening speed, tearing any corpse he got near to pieces as he devoured them, purring almost in pleasure at the taste of their rotting flesh. He ate as much as his taller brothers Anharat and Crosis, taking great joy in the taste of the already dead flesh he consumed. Varnes grabbed two corpses at a time and shoved them into his mouth, shattering bones and tearing flesh to pieces with his huge dagger like fangs. Kraven didn't much like the taste of rotting flesh, he preferred the real thing over this cheap substitute. He instead hacked any that came close to him with his black bladed sword, taking great joy as he watched their blood splatter onto the ground and his forever youthful face.

"The little one doesn't like the food" snickered Anharat as he observed Kraven butchering the corpses nearest to him, dropping the corpse he was eating as he spit some of the dead meat from his huge mouth.

"He is still young, and like you he has no taste for flesh that has already died" replied Gogarin as he hoisted himself onto his four hind legs and looked at his only slightly taller brother, closing his eyes as he licked the blood from his corpse white body. He hadn't tasted flesh for untold ages but he that didn't mean he had forgotten how sweet it tasted, especially when it had been dead for a while.

xxx

"Excuse me miss we're looking for our friend Robin" said Cyborg as he stood at the Intensive care wards reception area, making the young nurse behind the desk look at him in shock and surprise. The nurse didn't do anything for quite a while as she looked at the still smoking Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire. Cyborg finally snapped her out of her trance by coughing gently making the nurse smile sweetly as she typed something on her computer. Cyborg struggled to keep Starfire under control as the concerned alien attempted to fly down the corridor and repeat the actions that had gotten her into trouble in the children's ward.

"Your friend is in room number six" smiled the nurse as she turned and looked at Cyborg once again, "It's just three doors down the hall" she said as she pointed towards a long and brightly lit corridor.

"Thank you" smiled Cyborg as he walked towards the corridor, having to drag Beast Boy away before he even got a chance to chat up the nurse. Starfire thanked the nurse as well before she floated after her friends, making the nurse look at her like she had just seen a ghost.

"We're here" he smiled as they stood outside the room numbered six, making each of them take a deep breath before they reached for the door knob. The door opened quietly as they looked into the near pitch black room.

"You must be this young man's friends" said the doctor as he appeared the tree teenagers, making Beast Boy scream as he leapt into Cyborg's arms.

"Don't do that!" yelled the shaken Beast Boy as he glared at the doctor, making the man laugh as Cyborg dropped his friend onto the ground with a thud.

"Please tell me is our friend going to be ok?" asked Starfire in a fast worried tone of voice as she floated around the doctor, her emerald eyes begged for a positive answer as the doctor looked into them. The doctor didn't reply as he looked down at his clipboard sadly, trying to think of way of breaking the bad news about their friend.

"Your friend lost a lot of blood but we did manage to stop the flow but…." he said before his words trailed off as he looked at each of the teen heroes faces.

"But what?" Cyborg said, asking the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Because of the shear amount of blood he has lost his brain is only functioning at a low state of alertness" said the doctor reluctantly after a moment of tense silence, coughing as he wiped the tears out of his eyes.   
"What are you saying, what is wrong with Robin Cyborg?" asked Starfire as she looked at her large metal friend, not fully understanding the immense gravity of the situation.

"He's in a coma?" asked Beast Boy in a loud whisper as he looked at the doctor, unable to keep his tears inside his eyes. The doctor simply nodded sadly and tried to offer his apologies but his words fell upon deaf ears. Starfire didn't understand what the doctor had said but from the expressions on her friends faces told her that something very bad had happened to Robin.

"Can we see him?" asked Cyborg in a slight whisper like voice, looking at the young doctor with teary eyes.

"Of course" replied the doctor as he motioned for them to enter the room, closing the door behind them as they walked towards the bed. Robin lay on the bed, his right arm had a long clear tube sticking out of it. His eyes where closed as his friends noticed the clear mask that was covering his mouth and nose, the mask looked like it was connected to a ventilator beside his bed. Several small pads where stuck to his chest, the wire from the pads seemed to be connected to the constantly beeping heart monitor The steady pumping of the ventilator was a slight sign that Robin was still breathing. Cyborg couldn't stand to see his friend like this and looked down at the ground, making Beast Boy place his small arm around his friends shoulders as he heard his tears fall to the ground. Starfire didn't blink as she looked at Robin, hardly recognising him beneath the mask as she listened to the ventilator pump slowly up and down.

"What is wrong with friend Robin why does he not wake and greet us?" asked the curious alien as she looked at both of her friends, she was still having trouble understanding what was wrong with Robin.

"He is in a coma Star" said Beast Boy as he tore his eyes away from Robin's immobile body, "A deep sleep, he can't wake up" he said as he saw that Starfire didn't understand the term 'coma'. Starfire still didn't fully understand but she knew that it must be bad if it left her best friend like this, helpless as the heart monitor beside him beeped rhythmic. Cyborg could no longer stand being in the room and quickly ran from it. Beast Boy followed after his friend, using it as an excuse to escape from the room himself leaving Starfire alone in the room as she looked at her motionless friend.

xxx

"You ok dude?" asked Beast Boy as he finally caught up with Cyborg, seeing his friend resting his arms on a wall crying quietly as he stared down at the ground.

"Why would I be I just let my best friend go into a coma?" answered Cyborg angrily as he turned his head and looked at Beast Boy with a mixture of anger and sadness in his eyes.

"Dude it wasn't your fault" said Beast Boy as he approached his friend, making Cyborg look back down at the ground as he took a deep breath.

"YES IT WAS!" yelled Cyborg as he rammed his fist into the wall, leaving a large fist shaped hole as he removed his hand from it, "It was my fault the computer didn't find him in time, it was my fault the stupid T car wasn't fast enough to get there in time to help him, it was my fault for not being there when he needed me" he growled as his tears began to fall from his eyes. Beast Boy had heard enough and in a rare show of rage he raised his hand and slapped Cyborg across the face,. Making the cybernetic teen look at his friend as he rubbed his slightly red cheek.

"It wasn't your fault you hear me!" said Beast Boy as his tears began to fall from his eyes, "Our friend is in the hospital and all you can do is blame yourself for something you had no control over" he half yelled before he fell onto his knees and buried his face in his trembling hands, crying uncontrollably as Cyborg watched.

"I'm sorry BB" whispered Cyborg as he dropped down beside his friend, holding him close as his own tears fell, "I sorry" he continued to whisper as they knelt on the ground, holding each other as their tears fell silently onto the cold ground.

xxx

Starfire didn't speak as she floated next to Robin, unconsciously taking hold of her friends hand as she looked at him with teary eyes. She didn't know what to say, she had never seen anyone like this before in her life. It pained her greatly to see Robin like this, even more than Cyborg and Beast Boy combined. She loved Robin with all of her heart, but she never told him for fear of him not feeling the same about her. She tried to speak again but her words changed into a lump in her throat, making her cough as she tried to expel the unwelcome lump from her body. The heart monitor continued to beep steadily and the ventilator pumped air into his lungs at a steady rate, but other than her tears falling from her emerald eyes there was no other sound in the room. Gently she ran her hand over Robin's forehead, smiling as she felt his black hair brush against her arm. She would never had done that if he was awake, half the time she was afraid of touching him. She didn't know why she felt like that but it might have something to for the feelings she felt for him.

"Please wake up Robin" she whispered as she looked at him with sad eyes, "Please do not leave me alone in this world" she whispered as she placed her head beside Robin's hand and cried, gripping his hand that little bit tighter as her tears stained the white bed cover.

x   
x   
x

Well that was chapter IV any good? The daemons have been introduced and trust me they will all be having lots of fun pretty soon (well their definition of fun anyway). Anyway thanks to everyone for each of their reviews (keep them coming…please) . Stay safe everyone and stay tuned for the next chapter (should be finished within a week).

Later days.

Sorry for any and all spelling mistakes


	5. Chapter V

Chapter V

The Tower didn't seem like the Tower anymore, it seemed different somehow, it felt quieter. Cyborg and Beast Boy still played the gamestation at the loudest conceivable volume known to man but it still felt quiet. Robin wasn't a noisy person, he was like Raven in many ways sometimes just enjoying the silence as he read a book, case file or paper. Starfire didn't spend very much time at the Tower these days either, she stayed by Robin for as long as he could each day, praying that the day she visited was the day he would finally wake up. And as for Raven she just kept to herself, plotting the return of her father's body from he void as she continued to pose as the Raven each of the Titan's knew and loved.

"Why do you even bother trying anymore?" asked Cyborg as he bashed the buttons on his controller, making his space craft speed past Beast Boy's smaller green craft. The green changeling didn't reply with words and bashed the buttons on his own controller furiously, gritting his teeth as he willed his car to go faster. Cyborg simply smiled as he pressed as he took a corner easily, leaving behind a invisible mine as a present to the chasing space craft.

"Oh dear me my craft seems to be losing speed, what ever will I do?" Cyborg asked himself in a voice full of fake concern as he gently relieved the pressure he was putting on the accelerator button. Beast Boy just grinned like the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland as his craft approached the corner Cyborg had turned previously, making Cyborg grin as he waited for Beast Boy to find the 'present' he had left behind.

"Dude you so gonna lose" smiled Beast Boy as he flew round the corner, making Cyborg's small grim grow into a huge one that plastered his entire face as the small green craft hit the mine, blowing it to pieces as a teary eyes watched in horror.

"You where saying?" asked Cyborg as pressed the accelerator button again, making his craft speed its way to victory. Beast boy just stared at the burning wreckage that used to be his racer, trying to convince himself that it wasn't his craft that was now pieces of metal on the track.

"Will you please give that thing a rest?" asked Raven as she looked up from the book she was reading, tearing her eyes from the daemon resurrection spell she was reading, "You've been at that thing for the past three days". Beast Boy and Cyborg just turned their heads and looked at her, giving her the "Please don't tell me you just said that' look. Raven just sighed to herself as they returned to their game, making her close her book as she walked towards her room.

"Friend Raven where might I acquire grapes?" asked Starfire as she appeared before the violet haired witch, taking Raven by surprise as she seemed to appear from seemingly nowhere.

"A green grocers" replied Raven dryly as she walked past Starfire, making the alien smile as she flew towards the entrance of the Tower.

xxx

Raven entered her room and closed the door, waiting a few moments to make sure she was alone before she allowed her eyes to revert to their demon form, blinking a few times to make sure they still worked. She walked towards her bed and tossed the book she was reading onto the ground as she fell onto her bed, yawning as she felt a strange tiredness sweep through her body.

"This glamour spell is proving to be more trouble than it is worth" she hissed as she stretched her arms into the air, closing her eyes as she yawned, "Sebastian come here" she commanded in a weary voice, making the remaining corpse slave appear almost instantly.

"Yes master what will you have me do?" asked the creature as he dropped to one knee, dipping his head low as he addressed Raven.

"Take a message to the daemons" said Raven as she looked at her slave, making it look up at her with her single eye, "And tell them that their time to have fun is nigh" she said with a smile, making Sebastian nod before he melted back into the shadows leaving Raven alone in her room once again.

"And when they are finished the world will be ready for the return of the great destroyer" laughed Raven as she looked towards her mirror, making four huge yellow eyes appear for a brief moment.

xxx

Anharat watched his taller twin resting against a wall, smiling to himself as his brother scratched himself in his sleep like a dreaming dog.

"He seems to be having a troubled sleep" said Emsharas as she stood beside Anharat, joining him in watching Crosis sleep and dream, "He is lost in the dream of a battle long since ended" she said as she closed her eyes and saw the huge daemon stomp through an already ravaged battlefield.

"Probably the battle of the last Armageddon" said Anharat as looked down at his sister, making the bird like daemon open her crystal like eyes and look back at him.

"Why that battle?" she asked in curiosity, blinking as her feathers changed into lighter shades of yellow, green and red.

"Easy" replied Anharat as he turned away and flexed his huge dragon like wings, "It was the battle where we fell" he said with a grim smile as he walked away from his sister and sleeping brother, making her close her eyes as she remembered that sad day of their pasts, a day none of the daemon would ever forget.

"The battle we became lost to the void" she found herself whispering out loud as her mind cast her back through the centuries to the battle in question.

xxx

"Destroy them all!" ordered a massive red daemon, making the smaller lesser demons roar and howl as they rushed towards the hundreds of human armies sent against them. Emsharas flew above the battle field and looked down at the carnage, watching as the lesser demons tore the human warriors to pieces with their claws and fang like teeth.

"Why do you linger here dear sister?" asked Varnes as he flew beside her, smiling at her after he finished throwing a fireball at the pathetic soldiers of the last free race, "Do you not wish to spill human blood this day?".

"I have a bad feeling about this battle my brother" replied Emsharas as she looked down at her brother, making his smile fade as he looked back at his sister daemon. Below them Gogarin smashed into a heavy cavalry unit, tearing his way through the ranks of the humans with howls of joy as he tasted their blood and flesh. The humans that he didn't kill couldn't fight back against the huge daemon, dropping their weapons as a sudden wave of fear swept trough their body.

"You have a had vision then?" he asked as he stopped in mid air, floating up so he could be next to his sister. Emsharas nodded as she looked at her brother sadly, making the bigger daemon open its eyes even wider as he saw a single black tear fall from his sisters crystal like eyes. A deafening roar was heard as Anharat and Crosis bulldozed their way through the armies, killing human and demon alike as their huge claws cut through flesh and bone with ease. The twin daemons took great pleasure in the death they where causing, roaring as they continued on their seemingly unstoppable rampage.

"What have you seen my sister?" asked Varnes as he looked at his sister, catching her tear on one of his huge black claws.

"I have saw the means of our end brother" replied Emsharas as she looked at her brother, her wings changed into darker colours as she spoke, "I have seen our physical deaths". Kraven laughed as he motioned for more humans to attack him, parrying and deflecting their attacks with ease before he sliced heads from necks and cut bodies in half with he greatest of ease. He was born for battle and took great joy like his other brothers in killing humans, loving the scent of their red blood falling to the already blood stained ground.

"You jest dear sister we cannot be stopped" laughed Varnes as a flew beside his sister, "Look the humans fall like flies" he smiled as he motioned for his sister to look at the battlefield below them. He was speaking the truth the humans where indeed losing the battle but Emsharas still had a worried look in her eyes.

"It does not matter how many humans we slay Varnes" she said as she watched Gogarin tear apart another group of terrified humans with ease, "We are all still going to die" she whispered as she looked back at her brother, making him recoil away from her slightly in fear. He knew his sister's visions where usually clouded and hard to make out, but what made him fearful was the fact she was never wrong about what she saw.

"Tell me how we die then?" he asked, hoping to catch his sister out with a mere technically. Emsharas simply looked at him and pointed to a large hill in the near distance, making the bat like demon's eyes go wide in horror as he saw a great maelstrom of power beginning to build up around the humans standing on he hill, the power he sensed coming from the storm was unlike anything he had ever sensed in his long existence.

"They are priests of the our masters father" said Emsharas as she joined her brother in looking at the gathering of magical energy, "They are using their souls to create that storm of magic you see" she said as she placed a hand on Varnes's shoulder.

"To what ends?" asked Varnes as he continued to watch the magical energies grow, feeling the slight fear he sensed in his heart grow into a terror beyond his own understanding.

"You will see my brother" replied Emsharas sadly as she looked at her brother for perhaps the last time, "You will see".

xxx

"Is the spell ready yet my lady?!" yelled the last human king as he walked towards a woman close to him, his voice was barely heard above the roaring of the daemons and the noise of the magic above his head. He was a large man, with a muscular chest and a long black beard. In his strong arms he held a fierce looking sword and a shield, it's emblem looked like a daemon being impaled on a flaming sword. All around his feet lay dead priests, the very men who had given their souls in order to power the spell that was about to be cast.

"It is my king" replied the woman as she turned and smiled at the king, making the man grin as he heard her voice above the noise of battle.

"Then cast it and end their threat forever!" he yelled in a triumphant voice, pointing his sword towards the daemon filled battle field. The woman wizard returned to facing the daemon horde and began to chant something in a strange language, making the power above her begin turn into white energy.

"By the souls of the fallen I beseech thee" she said as she opened her eyes, revealing that they where now glowing a bright white, "Please aid me in this final task" she said as she gritted her teeth, doing her best to control the power above her.

"With the blood of the dead I command you to leave this place!" she yelled as sweat began to run down her face onto the dusty ground, trying not to blink as she stared at the daemon armies. The daemons below stopped in the killing they where enjoying and looked towards the hill, sensing the great power that was being created there. Gogarin was the first to truly realise what was happening and dropped onto his six legs, rushing towards the hill hoping to stop the spell from being cast. Kraven dropped his sword to the ground as he sensed the power growing even stronger, wondering why his body trembled like the humans he so enjoyed killing. Crosis and Anharat looked up at the same time, allowing whatever human body part they where eating to fall from their mouths as they watched the power being brought under control by a single figure.

"With the power of life I cast thee down!" yelled the woman as she thrust her hands towards the daemon hordes, making them roar as the lesser of their kind began to vanish into dust. Gogarin ignored the screams and roars of the lesser demons as he continued to rush towards the hill, now seeing it was a woman who was commanding the huge power he sensed. The king saw Gogarin approach the hill and roared in defiance as he charged the huge daemon, hoping he could at least buy enough time for the spell to be finished. Gogarin raised his huge wedge shaped head into the air and hit the king in the chest before he could even swing at the daemon with his sword, making the man growl in pain as he bounced off Gogarin's head and flew through the air away from the huge white daemon.

"With my last breath I banish thee to lowest ring of Hell!" yelled the woman as the power of the great spell made the rest of the lesser demons vanish, leaving only the six daemon generals and their master alone on the battle field. The woman dropped to her knees panting heavily as the spell's power began to take it's toll on both her body and soul. She eventually stood back up on weak legs only to see the mighty daemon Gogarin approached her position, hoping to kill her before she could end the spell.

"With my soul I…" she said but was cut short as Gogarin rammed into her, sending her skidding away from the place she once stood gritting her teeth as pain lanced through her body. The daemon roaring like a crazed animal as he moved closer to her, slaying any of the human guards who rushed to aid the woman. The woman felt the wave of fear given off by Gogarin sweep over her as he came closer, making her hands shake as the huge daemon stood above her trembling body.

"Your soul will be my plaything human" smiled the huge daemon as he stood on his hind legs, "Bringing me pleasure until the end of all time" he smiled as he prepared to drive his claws through her chest.

"…I banish thee to the void" gasped the woman with her last breath, making the power above her head explode creating a huge black hole above the blood soaked battle field. Gogarin stopped his attack and looked up at the huge hole in the sky, feeling fear sweep through him as he felt it begin to pull him towards it. Kraven tried to run from the pulling force of the black hole but found that even with his unequalled strength he couldn't stop the hole from sucking him away into the nothingness it lead to. Even Crosis and Anharat could do very little to stop themselves from being sucked in, doing their best to stop themselves by sinking their claws into the ground. This futile attempt only bought a few more seconds of freedom before the ground gave way, making them both scream as their bodies disappeared into the void above them.

"You see my brother" said Emsharas as she felt herself and Varnes being sucked towards the hole, "This was our final battle" she said with a sad smile before they both disappeared into the nothingness of the void, _leaving only their master alone on the battlefield. _

"I will not go!" roared the huge red daemon as he drove his claws into the ground, stopping himself from being sucked into the void.

"Your time is over Trigon" smiled the human king as he stood up, holding his ribs as he looked at the yellowed daemon, "Now be banished to the void!" he yelled as he held his sword into the air, making great chains shot out from the hold and wrap around Trigon, making the daemon roar as he struggled to break free from the chains.

"Be warned human one day my kind will return to this realm" smiled Trigon as he was slowly pulled into the void above, "And on that day all shall end by my hand!" he laughed before he was pulled fully into the void, making the hold disappear with a huge explosion. The king smiled to himself as he used his sword to support his weight, doing his best to limp towards the hill where the woman lay among the dead priests.

"You did it my lady" smiled the old man as he sat beside the woman, making her smile as she looked at him, "What can I do to repay you for this deed?".

"There is one thing" replied the woman as she tried to move her head, making the king reach down and gently rest her head on his knees.

"Anything" smiled the king as he brushed the hair from the woman's face.

"Could you stop calling me my lady?" smiled the woman, making the old king laugh slightly as he looked at her with happy eyes, "My name is Treva".

"Aye my…I mean Treva I could do that" smiled the king before he began to laugh again, making Treva smile before she joined in his laughter.

void, 

xxx

"That was indeed a sad day for our kind" whispered Emsharas as she opened her eyes, seeing that she was nearly snapping her staff with her tightly clenched hand. She shook away the anger she was feeling, knowing it would only cloud her mind and prevent her casting her very potent spells. Unlike her brothers Emsharas never really cared for tearing part an enemy with her bare claws, she instead liked to use daemon magic to destroy any who opposed her, making her feel even more distant from her ferocious brother daemons…especially Gogarin, Crosis and Anharat.

"What troubles you my sister?" asked Varnes as he stood beside her, making Emsharas smile as she looked at her favourite brother. Like her Varnes liked to use magic but he also like to kill enemies with his claws.

"Nothing that is new my brother" replied Emsharas as she looked back at him, smiling as he understood instantly what she was talking about. Varnes had a habit of doing that with her, no matter what she said he was always the one who seemed to understand her more than the others.

"Do not dwell on the past my sister" smiled Varnes as he placed a strong hand on her shoulder, echoing the same act she had done to him in their past, "It will only trouble your mind and make you act more like him" he said with a slight laugh as he looked at Kraven, making Emsharas laugh as well as she looked at the smaller daemon reduce another pillar to dust and debris. Both the daemons knew their smaller brothers anger was fuelled by his imprisonment in the void, taking him away from the sounds of battle and the joys of killing the living. Sebastian appeared in the shadows behind the daemons and watched them talk, feeling a small twinge of fear sweep through him as he observed their immense size. Shaking the fear away he stepped out of the shadows, coughing as he tried to attract the daemons attentions. Gogarin was the first to turn his head in the direction of Sebastian, smiling at the thought of another meal.

"I am not here to feed you lord Gogarin" said Sebastian as he looked at the huge white daemon, "I come here with orders from my master" he said as the rest of the huge daemons looked at him, making the fear in his body return.

"What does the witch want us to do?" asked Kraven as he turned to face Sebastian, folding his arms across his broad chest as he glared at the walking corpse.

"My master has told me to tell you that your time to have 'fun' has come" replied Sebastian as he looked at Kraven, making him reveal his fangs as a smile appeared on his face.

"I take it she talks about the places she wishes us to destroy?" asked Emsharas as she stepped forward, making Sebastian turn his head to look at her. He nodded in reply before he melted back into the shadows, leaving the daemons alone to organise who got what target.

xxx

Starfire thanked the green grocer as the cheerful man handed her a bag of grapes. The confused alien didn't know why she had to bring these to the hospital but a program on the TV had once told her that grapes where brought to those who where in hospital. She hoped these strange green fruits would make Robin wake up, smiling as she put them in her pink bag before she took to the air, flying gracefully towards the hospital that housed Robin's 'sleeping' body. She landed gently outside the hospital and opened the door, smiling her usual sweet smile as she walked into the reception area, making the nurse behind the long desk smile as she instantly recognised the person walking towards her.   
"Come to visit again?" asked the nurse as Starfire stood at the desk, making her nod cheerfully as she walked past the reception area and headed towards the lift. The nurse watched her until she had disappeared into one of the elevators, smiling to herself as she returned to the work she had been doing previously. Starfire stood quietly in the lift, watching the floor numbers change as she opened the bag of grapes she was carrying.

"I hope these are enough to awaken friend Robin" she smiled as she looked at one of the strange green fruits, shrugging her shoulders as she closed the bag once again. The doors opened making Starfire's smile only grow larger as she left the elevator, half skipping towards the room Robin was staying in.

"Hello Miss Starfire" smiled a polite young nurse as Starfire walked past her, making Starfire smile back as she stopped in her skipping.

"Has Robin awakened yet?" asked Starfire, asking the same question she had asked every time she came to visit her friend.

"No but he is beginning to breath on his own" smiled the nurse a she looked at the clipboard she was carrying, "The doctor said that at this rate he should be awake in the next week or two" she said making Starfire's smile grow even larger.

"This is wondrous news I shall go tell friend Robin this right away" beamed Starfire as she flew down the corridor, making the young nurse smile as she watched the strange girl land outside the door that lead to Robin's room. Starfire entered the room quietly and looked at her sleeping friend, smiling as she noticed that the mask that helped him breath had indeed been removed, although the ventilator was still present in the room. She pulled up a chair beside her friend and sat next to him, placing her hand on top of his as she looked at his sleeping face.

"I am here Robin like I promised" whispered Starfire as she looked at him, "Please awaken from this troubled sleep" she whispered to both herself and Robin as she ran her hand along his face, smiling as she felt his warm skin against her own.

xxx

Robin found himself walking along a long winding path, looking around himself at the nothingness that surrounding him.

"Ok this is new" he said to himself as he stopped walking and scratched his head, "Where am I?" he asked as he looked at the sky, seeing nothing but darkness where stars should have been.

"You are nowhere" replied a voice from behind him, making him snap round and reach for his bo staff, grasping nothing but air as a figure stepped out of the darkness, "And nowhere is where you are" smiled the figure as he walked towards Robin, holding his hands into the air showing he was carrying no weapons. The figure looked about Robin's age and had a black scarf that seemed to cover the lower part of his face, leaving only his crystal blue eyes and white hair visible. He had what looked like a polished silver suit of armour but had no weapons of any shape or form on his person, the lack of weapons made Robin breath a slight sigh of relief as he relaxed his fighting stance, still keeping his hands in tights fists as he looked at the stranger.

"I mean you no harm friend" said the figure as he waved his arms in the air, showing he had no concealed weapons, "So you can lower your fists" he said with a smile as he looked down at Robin's tightly clenched fists.

"Where is this place?" asked Robin as he looked around himself again, "Don't tell me Nowhere right?" he answered himself quickly before the new teen could even get a chance to answer.

"Well you although you are indeed in Nowhere you are walking the path of the lost" said the blue eyes teenager as he lowered his hands, "Only the dead and those close to death walk his path" he said as he walked closer to Robin, standing almost nose to nose with the masked teenager.

"So I'm dead?" asked Robin as he looked at the strange teenager looking back at him, making the boy smile as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well do you feel dead?" he asked as he poked Robi9n in the chest with a firm finger, making Robin rub his chest as a strange sensation of pain rushed through his chest.

"How do you feel dead?" asked Robin in reply as he poked the stranger in revenge, feeling the coldness of the sliver armour even through the material of his glove.

"Now that's a question that may never be answered" smiled the teenage boy as he brushed his white hair out of his face, "I know I am dead but you are a mystery".

"You're a ghost?!" exclaimed Robin as he took a wary step away from the teen, making him laugh as he saw a sudden fear in Robin's face.

"No I'm not a ghost" replied the teenager after he stopped laughing, "I am something of a mystery myself. I remember dancing with my beloved and then something happened, when I opened my eyes again I found I was here walking along this very path" he said as he looked at Robin, making Robin relax slightly as he fixed himself, trying to forget the fear he had just experienced.

"So how do we get out of here?" asked Robin as he raised one of his eyebrows at the teenager, making him once again shrug his shoulders in reply.

"Don't know but hopefully we'll figure out a way, I don't particularly want to spend the rest of time walking around in the dark" he said as he held his arm out to Robin, "Oh and my name is Rorek" he said as he looked at Robin with a smile.

"Robin" smiled Robin as he took Rorek's arm, making them both shake as they smiled at each other.

"So your that Robin" smiled Rorek as he shook Robin's arm, making the boy wonder look at his new friend in confusion.

"You know me?" he asked in confusion as he looked at Rorek. Making them both release the others arm as they continued to look at each other.

"You could say that" smiled Rorek before he continued walking along the path, making Robin shrug this time as he followed after his mysterious new friend, swearing to himself he had heard his name somewhere before.

xxx

"Who gets what target dear sister?" asked Gogarin as he pounded towards Emsharas, making pieces of the nearly destroyed church roof fall as his huge feet crashed on the ground beneath him. The daemons had decided to let Emsharas to decide who targets where, since she is the oldest and wisest of each of them. His only sister daemon looked up at him with slightly open eyes, giving a look that told the daemon she was thinking.

"Be patient Gogarin you'll soon get the sustenance you desire" smiled Varnes as he stood beside his brother, making the larger of the two look down at his brother impatiently.

"Kraven you seek battle yes?" asked Emsharas as she opened her left eye and looked at her smaller armour clad brother, making him nod as a small smile appeared on his fine lips, "Then you shall target the one named Slade, Trigon's daughter claims he is a mighty warrior" she said with a smile, making Kraven's small smile turn into a larger one.

"We shall see if he can match blades with a war master" laughed Kraven as he ripped out his long sword, looking at it gleam in the light given off by his sisters feathers.

"Crosis you can take the place called The Hive if you wish" she said as she looked at the largest daemon, making him growl in joy as he licked his huge lips almost as if he could taste their flesh in his mouth.

"Anharat you destroy this Jail the mistress spoke of" the very word destroy made Anharat smile as he scratched his belly with one of his claws.

"Varnes those who call themselves Titan's East are your prey" she said as she looked at her favourite brother, making him smile as he nodded at her, "And I will take on this Justice League she spoke of" said Emsharas as she stood up and stretched her wings.

"What of me dear sister who do I kill?" asked Gogarin as he pushed past Varnes, looking at his motionless sister with his huge blue eyes.

"You dear brother will have the most fun" she said as she smiled at her brother, "You get to kill the Teen Titans".

x

x

x

Sorry if that wasn't the best chapter in the world, I don't know what happened when I wrote this. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed it and will leave a nice review (you don't have to if you don't want to). Should have an update soon so stay tuned. 0Stay safe everyone.

Sorry for any and all spelling mistakes.

Later days

PS: Thanks all the reviews so far.


	6. Chapter VI

Chapter VI

Rorek and Robin continued their lone walk along the great path of Nowhere, neither of them spoke as they tried to figure out where they exactly walking to.

"So……" said Robin in an attempt to break the tense silence between him and his travel partner, "Where are you from originally?" he asked, slapping himself mentally at the overall stupidity of the question. Rorek just smiled and looked like he was thinking, brushing his hair once again out of his crystal blue eyes.

"Somewhere" he replied almost comically, "Well a long time in Somewhere's past that is" he smiled as he turned his head and looked at Robin, he noticed that his reply seemed to confuse the masked teenage hero even more making him only smile even more.

"Let me explain there is many planes of existence but I know of only five. Heaven, Hell, Nowhere and Somewhere" he said as he stopped and looked at Robin, "Nowhere is as I have already told you is the place where the near dead and walk, seeking entrance to either Heaven or Hell." He took a breath as he rubbed his nose, "And Somewhere is where life exists, probably the place you came from as well I'll bet" he finished, making Robin vaguely understand what he was talking about.

"What about the fifth?" asked Robin as he looked at Rorek, "You said you knew of five realms?".

"The fifth is called The great void, a place where the daemons of old reside waiting for their return to the realm of the living" he said as he looked at Robin with seemingly emotionless eyes.

"So the plane Earth is in this Somewhere place?" asked Robin apprehensively as he tried to lighten the mood, folding his arms across his chest and rested his chin in his right hand.

"Bingo" smirked Rorek as he finished rubbing his nose, his emotionless eyes seemed to light up at the question, "Just try not to think about it to much or you'll never understand it" smiled Rorek as he slapped Robin on the back, making him stumble forward thanks to the force of the slap. Robin gave Rorek credit he was a lot stronger than he looked.

"Now I've answered your questions may I be allowed to ask you one?" asked Rorek as they returned to their walking.

"Sure fire away" replied Robin almost instantly, making Rorek smile as he looked at his travel companion.

"Why do you not care about Raven?" asked Rorek bluntly, making Robin cough at the sound of Raven's name.

"You know Raven?!" half yelled Robin in shock as he looked at the emotionless face of Rorek.

"Of course she is my beloved" replied Rorek simply as he nodded back at Robin, "Well she was until her father took control of her body and had me burnt to a crisp" he said with a grim smile, making Robin blink a few times in disbelief.

"Wow wait her father took control?" asked Robin after his furious blinking fit, all emotion except fear had been drained from his face as Rorek looked at him.

"Well that's who Raven called the red robed girl in her head" recalled Rorek as he looked at Robin, remembering the moment he had lost Raven to her father.

"Trigon" hissed Robin under his breath as he remembered Raven telling him and his friends about how her father' fragmented soul was inside of her, taking the form of a red robed version of herself.

"You know the name of the fallen one?" gasped Rorek as he heard Trigon's name escaping from Robin's lips. Robin looked at Rorek and nodded, making the same fear that was sweeping through Robin sweep through his armoured body.

"If Trigon is pulling the strings then that means Raven isn't Raven and that means trouble" said Robin as he pounded his fist into the palm of his other hand, "Rorek is there a way of getting out of here?" he asked as he looked at his friend again, his eyes begged for the answer to be yes.

"There is only one way but it is very dangerous and few are willing to try it" replied Rorek as he unravelled his black scarf from around his mouth, exposing his lower jaw finally to Robin.

"What?" demanded Robin loudly as he looked at Rorek, not blaming Raven for falling for him once he saw his whole face.

"You jump" answered Rorek as he looked towards the edge of the path into the nothingness beyond, "If your lucky you'll end up falling back into the plane you came from" he said as he walked towards the edge with Robin, looking over the side.

"And if your not lucky?" asked Robin almost dreading the answer Rorek would give him.

"You don't want to know my friend" replied Rorek quietly and grimly, "So are you that desperate to get back that you'll risk it all?" he asked as he looked at Robin once again.

"I don't have a choice" replied Robin as he looked at Rorek and then back over the edge of the path, gulping as he saw nothing below it, "I have to help my friends".

"Then shall we?" smiled Rorek as he held his hand out to Robin, making Robin look at Rorek strangely as if saying 'Your going to?', "What you don't think I actually want to stay here do you?" asked Rorek as he winked at Robin, making him smile as he clasped hold of Rorek's hand. Rorek's hand felt warm as Robin felt a strange energy passing through him, looking down at the hand he was holding he soon knew why. Rorek's hand was glowing a gentle ebony, making Robin's fear subside as he felt a strange warmth stem from the strange light that bathed his gloved hand.

"We jump right?" asked Robin with a nervous smile, making Rorek look at him again and grin from ear to ear.

"Fall would be the correct term" he replied as they looked over the edge, swallowing their fear as they closed their eyes and prayed to whatever deity was listening to them. With a paused breath they stepped off the path, keeping their eyes firmly shut as they felt themselves falling into the nothingness that was the void.

xxx

"Ok class remember the idea of this exercise is to destroy not to wound or disable" said Jinx as she walked in front of the pupils in her care, making each of them give her a nervous smile as she passed them. Since Brother Blood's disappearing act the Hive was being run by a new headmaster, his first act was to make the senior class teachers to the first and second year students. Jinx didn't complain and truthfully liked teaching, it gave her the chance to get a fresh start away from crime and fighting the Teen Titans, especially the one called Cyborg, for a while.

"Excuse me Miss Jinx?" asked a small and very nervous young boy named Discharge. His name came from the fact he had the ability to create very destructive balls of energy from seemingly the air around him and to tell the honest truth he was Jinx' s favoured pupil.

He was the smallest of the class and didn't really talk to the others. He had short brown hair and a innocent face complete with sad grey eyes. He looked like a normal kid, they all did however their talents made them as far from normal as you could get. But to Jinx they remained children and not weapons that could be used in war or for crime.

"Yes Discharge how may I help you?" replied Jinx as she stood in front of the near trembling boy, trying to hide the worry she always felt for him beneath a cold hard face.

"I am afraid I will hurt someone again" stammered Discharge quietly as he looked up at his teacher, tears could be seen creeping out from his delicate grey eyes. Although he could create the destructive energy balls and throw them at his foe he couldn't keep some of the energy under control, he had already sent four of his fellow class mates to the infirmary with minor injuries because of this lack of control.

"It's ok Discharge" whispered Jinx as she knelt down in front of the boy and held him close to her face, "I trust that you'll do just fine this time" she smiled as she looked at him, making Discharge's trembling stop as a small smile appeared on his face. Jinx allowed him to return to his place in the line and stood up, resuming her explanation of the exercise as she walked down the rest of the line.

"Are you ready to begin?" asked Jinx as she stopped and stood beside a small control console on the wall beside her.   
"Yes Miss Jinx!" yelled the pupils in reply, making them all sound like they where part of an army rather than pupils in a school.

"Begin!" smiled Jinx as she pressed a few buttons the control console and walked through the now closing doors behind her, watching from the reinforced window as the pupils powered up what ever power got them into the Hive. As if out of nowhere a group of battle bots came running into the room, blasting at the pupils with dual energy cannons built into each of their arms. The initial robot attack was met by an unreachable barrier created by the pupil named Darkstar.

The girl was dark to say the very least, her shoulder length hair was black and usually covered her face. Unlike most girls her age she didn't like being touched by anyone, usually sending anyone flying from her in great pain if they even brushed against her skin. Her hands where always hidden from view and she never really spoke to the others in the class outside the class exercises, making all of them just leave her alone during the social interaction times. Her power, or curse as she referred to it, was the ability to create powerful energy barriers at will but she could also channel her energy into destructive beams of energy, each beam she created was easily capable of slicing through even the strongest of metals. Unfortunately use of this power left her exhausted when she used it for a prolonged period of time.

Jinx watched the exercise and wrote down the strengths and weaknesses of each the pupils in the black book she always seemed to carry about with her these days.

"Blaze, Reaper take out the robots on the right flank!" yelled Darkstar as her eyes glowed a dark purple, keeping her mind focused on maintaining her energy barrier. The two pupils she yelled at simply nodded in reply before they ran to the right side of the energy barrier, smiling as they prepared to have some fun.

Blaze had short red spiky hair and a cheeky grin that usually got him into trouble for seemingly no reason at all sometimes. He was the most vocal and was always cracking jokes, trying his best to make Darkstar smile for once in her life. He was a pyrokinetic, meaning he could create fire by just thinking about. The only down side was that he had a habit of going over the top sometimes, making him unpredictable at the best of times.

Reaper was a different story he only spoke when he felt like talking and always kept to himself. His arms showed signs of self mutilation, making several of the faculty members worry about him. His face was pale and void of any joy, even when he smiled, his dark eyes looked cold and empty especially when his black hair covered the slightly. His power was the ability to create a long black scythe, its blade was sharp enough to allow it pass through any metal on the planet with no resistance. The only draw back was that it took a great deal of time to make his weapon manifest itself in the real world but when it did he became nearly unstoppable.

"Juggernaut, Fortune take the left flank and make sure nothing is left standing!" ordered Darkstar as she channelled more energy into maintaining her energy barrier. The two pupils nodded to her before they made their way to the left flank, waiting patiently for Darkstar to drop her energy barrier.

Juggernaut was easily the tallest of the first year class and was virtually unstoppable, able to shrug off any attack that was thrown at him. He was like Mammoth, he had a large chest, powerful arms and legs and a very short temper. His head was shaven and his face had a few old scars on it, probably from a time when he didn't have his powers under control fully. His only bad point was his arrogance, it made him over confident and made him susceptible to falling into traps more than any of the other pupils.

Fortune was much like Jinx and used luck magic to aid her, but unlike the hexes Jinx threw she used her magic to create something like a protective barrier around her, making her virtually untouchable in battle. Her skin was a light tan colour and her blond hair was always tied up in a long tight ponytail. Her blue eyes where full of warmth and joy, despite her traumatic past. She was good friends with Blaze and seemed to be the only person who laughed at his jokes, making the rumour spread she had a crush on thelittle pyromaniac. Unfortunately like Darkstar prolonged use ofher power left her exhausted and vulnerable to attack.

"Blade, Blastmaster, Discharge!" Discharge visible trembled at the sound of his name being yelled above the noise of the laser blasts, "You three take the centre and make those things into pieces of scrap metal!" yelled Darkstar as she looked down at the three remaining pupils. Blade and Blastmaster high fived each other as they walked past Discharge, making the small boy gulp as he followed after his class mates, whispering, "Don't loose control" to himself over and over again.

Blade was like Blaze in only one way, they both liked to crack stupid jokes. He had fuzzy red hair, green eyes and a seemingly constant smile on his face. He never once seemed to cry and seemed to be the one who kept moral high when things didn't look so good. He was able to create swords of pure energy from his arms, making him very dangerous in close combat but his lack of long range weaponry made him an easy target for those pupils who could fire beams of energy at will.

Blastmaster was adeeply troubled soul who never spoke except when he was in battle. His power was unusual but extremely dangerous, he was somehow able to create a thrumming bass note that would gradually build in intensity until it the target was destroyed. The only side effect of this power was that he was unable to speak, making it hard for him to make friends anywhere. His dreadlocked hairwas just about touched his ears and his dark eyes never seemed to blink. He communicated with sign language and seemed to be very good friends with Darkstar, he was probably the only person she would talk about her past to.

xxx

Jinx took note of Darkstar's leadership qualities and nodded approvingly at the way she dispersed her fellow pupils, she seemed to know what she was doing when it came to organising them into battle formations.

"Looks like you've got a little competition" said a deep cheerful voice from behind Jinx, making her turn her head and smile as she saw Mammoth standing beside her with a smile on his face, "She reminds me of you when we where first years" he smiled as he looked down at his life long friend, making Jinx shake her head as she returned to watching her pupils.

"Well somebody had to look after you" she joked as she jotted down 'leader' beside Darkstar's name. Mammoth just laughed at her comment, wiping away his tears as he looked down at her jotter.

"So I see you got the loose cannon?" he asked as he looked at the names on the page, stopping when he saw the name of Discharge.

"He isn't a loose cannon" snapped Jinx as she looked at her fellow teacher and friend, "He just hasn't yet gained control of his very impressive powers" she added almost coldly as she closed her book angrily, making Mammoth sweat visibly as she glared at him.

"You just watch and see what the 'loose cannon' can do" smiled Jinx as she indicated for Mammoth to look inside the training room at her pupils.

xxx

Darkstar waited until she was sure each of her class mates where in position until she lowered her energy barrier, collapsing onto the ground as she panted heavily for air. She managed to look up and smile as she watched her class mates charge the robots, making her wish she had the strength to join them in what looked like fun.

"Bout time" smiled Juggernaut as he rushed forward, smashing into the robot that was unfortunately closet to him.

Fortune couldn't help but giggle as he tore apart the robot, ignoring the laser blasts that bounced off his huge back. She continued to giggle as she walked through the battlefield, using her power to keep her safe from the robots blasts as she disposed of them with a few shots from her specially made plasma gun.

Juggernaut picked up the remains of the robot he had destroyed and threw it another of the infernal machines, destroying them both in a huge colourful explosion.

"This is easy" laughed Juggernaut as he rushed through the smoke, intent on finding something else he could destroy.

Reaper finally managed to create his deadly scythe and howled with glee as he sliced through two of the robots, the attack was so quick that the robots didn't realise they had been sliced in half until their upper halves began to slide away from their legs, finally resulting in another loud explosion. Reaper didn't hang around long and twirled his scythe in front of him, making a basic shield as some of the robots began to fire their energy weapons at him.

"I'm coming buddy!" whooped Blaze as he dropped down behind the robots and used his mastery of fire to make a great pillar of fire shot up from beneath the robots, melting them all into puddles of molten metal as the flames dyed away. Reaper just gave Blaze a small smile and nod before he disappeared into the smoke that bellowed about his person, leaving Blaze alone in the open. Blaze didn't have time to call after his battle partner as another of the robots was upon him, making him stumble away as the large robot prepared to smash him into the ground. Sparks soon began to fly out from the torso of the robot as its upper torso began to slide away from its lower one, making Blaze breath a sigh of relief as the thing fell to the ground instead of making him a smear on its arm.

"Sorry but teacher said the element of surprise always works" said Reaper softly as he helped his class mate to his feet, making Blaze grin as he held his friends arm firmly with his hand.

"And she thinks we don't pay attention" he smiled as he released Reaper's arm, "Come on there is still more of these things to take care of" he grinned as he ran into the smoke followed by Reaper as the robot he had sliced in half finally exploded.

Blade slashed another of the battle robots with his energy swords and leapt away as another tried to blast him, he laughed as he landed on top of the robot and drove his claws into the side of it's head, hoping to sever any power conduits that where beneath the hardened exterior. The robot tried to swat the dangerous youth from its head but its arms couldn't hit the agile child as he ducked away from each swipe, continuing to drive his swords into the robots head. The robot finally gave up and fell forward as one of Blade's swords severed its main power conduit, draining all power from it in an instant. Blade flipped away from the defeated robot and looked around him, searching for another robot to slash apart. He was about to move until he heard a hum coming from behind him, a hum that made his blood turn cold like ice. The robot prepared to fire its weapon until a deep resounding bass note drowned out the hum of its own weapon. Eventually the note became louder and heavier making various circuits inside the robot shatter as the continuous bass note continued to assail it. The robot finally buckled under the enormous pressure being given out by the noise attack and fell to the ground, exploding as the noise subsided. Blade removed his hands from his ears and looked round nervously, smiling as he saw the familiar outline of Blastmaster standing tall in the smoke of the destroyed robot.

"Heh heh thanks I guess I owe you one" smiled Raptor nervously as the ever quiet Blastmaster walked towards him, only nodding at him as he stepped through the debris of the shattered robot.

Discharge did his best to stay hidden during the pupils ferocious counter attack but was forced out of his hiding hole as the robots began to fall all around him. Nervously he walked through the smoke and debris, holding himself as he watched tongues of flame shot out from the smoke, destroying whatever they touched with a deafening explosion.

xxx

"The boy looks terrified" remarked Mammoth as he watched Discharge carefully walking through the debris, noticing the fear that was present on his young face.

"This is the first time he's been in a battle" replied Jinx as he watched the rest of the pupils on the variety of computer screens, "You can't blame him for being a bit scared".

xxx

Discharge fell over as his foot tripped on a piece of shattered robot armour, making him wince as he scraped his exposed arm on the cold ground. He stood back up again just in time to be sent flying through the air as a twin blast of energy stabbed out of the smoke ahead of him, making him cry out as he crashed into the ground a few meters from where he was standing. He gritted his teeth as he felt his power beginning to come to the surface, concentrating hard in an attempt to keep it under control. A lone robot stepped out of the smoke and looked at Discharge, making its main energy weapon hum into life as it locked onto him. Darkstar suddenly leapt out from the smoke beside Discharge and smiled as she channelled her remaining power into a deadly beam of energy, sending the purple shaft of light straight towards the lone robot. The robot moved out the way at the last minute and as a result lost only its right arm as the beam sliced through it effortlessly, making Darkstar curse under her breath for missing. The robot continued to charge its weapon until its internal scanner told it it's weapon had reached full power. If it had face the robot would have smiled as it sent the twin beams stabbing straight towards Darkstar, making her close her eyes as she tried to make another energy barrier.

"NO!!!" screamed Discharge as his power exploded, making a beam of incredible energy shot out from his body towards the unsuspecting robot. The beam completely nullified the robots own energy attack and sliced through the robot, leaving a huge hole as it finally faded and dissipated. The robot ceremonially fell and exploded as Darkstar opened her eyes, shocked to see she was still in one piece.

"Exercise completed" chimed a voice over the speakers in the room , making the pupils cheer as the huge metal doors opened, allowing Jinx and Mammoth to enter the room.

"Thanks" smiled Darkstar as she kissed Discharge on the cheek before she walked towards her fellow class mates, making him blush as she watched her walking away from him.. Discharge couldn't believe what had happened, the girl who didn't like being touched had kissed him. He stood still as his hand rubbed the cheek she had pecked, making a small grin appear on his usually sad face.

"Looks like you made a friend" smiled Jinx as she looked at Discharge, making him smile even more as he looked at her, "I'm proud of you" she said as he walked towards him, rubbing his hair playfully.

"I didn't loose control" smiled Discharge as he looked down at his still slightly glowing hands, "I saved the day" he beamed as he looked up at Jinx once again,

"That you did" replied Jinx as she knelt down to his eye level, "Now go and celebrate with your friends" she said as she stood up and pushed him towards the others, making them all cheer as Juggernaut hoisted him into the air.

Mammoth gave the kid credit he proved toady that he wasn't the loose cannon everybody took him for, he was in fact a valuable addition to the Hive.

"You did good with that one" he smiled as he walked towards Jinx, throwing one his arms around her, "He certainly proved me wrong".

"He has a habit of doing that" smiled Jinx as she looked up at friend, making Mammoth laugh as they both walked back over to the pupils. Jinx suddenly stopped and looked at the room behind her, making Mammoth stop and look at her.

"What's the matter Jinx?" he asked as he stood beside her, wondering what on earth she was looking at. He was answered by a loud explosion as something erupted up from beneath the surface. A huge shadow suddenly appeared in the smoke, stretching huge arms to its side as whatever it was pulled itself out of the smoking hole in the ground.

"What in the name of God is that?" asked Mammoth in whisper like voice as he saw looked like huge spines growing out the shadows back, making the creature's head snap round when towards the noise it had heard. Six pale yellow eyes flashed in the smoke as Crosis looked at the terrified teachers and pupils, licking his lips as their fear filled his nostrils.

"Mammoth take the kids and start running" said Jinx as her eyes started to glow pink, doing her best to shallow the fear that was trying to take control of her mind.

"What are you going to do?" he asked as he looked at her, knowing the answer before she could even think of replying.

"I'm going to buy you some time" replied Jinx as her hands began to glow pink as well, "Just get the pupils to safety" she said as she looked at her friend, making the giant obey as he ran towards the pupils. He quicklypicked up as many of the terrified children as he could before he ran out of the training room followed by those he couldn't carry in his strong arms.

Jinx threw a hex at the creature as it watched and tried to follow after the children, making it roar in fury as it turned its head towards her.

"You don't want them!" she yelled as she threw another hex at the huge daemon, making it roar as the pink spell hit against his nose. Crosis remained still for a long second before he snorted again blowing the smoke away from his face, revealing his yellow eyes once again before he lunged at Jinx, missing her as she cart wheeled away from his huge mouth. She threw hex after hex at the huge daemon, making him roar in annoyance as the harmless energy blasts bounced against his thick scales.

"You are being most annoying" he hissed before he roared again and lunged at her, making Jinx throw a hex at the wall behind her. Several large metal panels on the wall suddenly fell on top of Crosis, making him roar as it felt them smash into his face. Eventually the whole wall collapsed onto Crosis, burying him underneath at least a tonne of reinforced concrete and steel. Jinx somehow knew that that wouldn't be enough to stop this new creature and quickly ran out of the training room, closing the thick metal doors behind her. The whole Hive was suddenly plunged into darkness before a red light flashed in each room and corridor, making teachers and students alike stop whatever they where doing and look around themselves in confusion.

"Alarm Alarm the Hive has been breached all pupils and teachers report to the main hall immediately, I the Hive has been….."

Crosis suddenly let out a terrifying roar, drowning out the alarm as he erupted out from beneath the debris of the wall. He shook his body and growled as he looked towards the door the luck witch had disappeared through.

"Her soul will be mine!" he roared before he dropped onto his powerful legs, smashing through the adamantium door with sickening ease.

xxx

"Looks like another quiet shift" said one of the guards as he turned to look at his friend. His fellow guard nodded in agreement as he yawned, making his friend sigh as he grabbed hold of his auto rifle, "You had better hope the warden doesn't see you doing that" he added as he handed the dangerous weapon back to his friend, making him smile as he took the weapon.

"Yeah well quiet shifts are boring" said the tired guard as he looked out into the courtyard of the Jump City maximum security prison, "Nothing fun ever happens" he yawned again, only this time keeping hold of his weapon.

"Oh I wouldn't say that human" growled an inhuman voice from behind them, making each guard drop his weapon as he slowly turned round to see who the voice belonged to. Anharat roared as he swiped at the man with his huge claws, severing the head of one of them as the tired guard ducked for cover. The headless guards body remained standing for a few more seconds before it finally fell, spilling its crimson blood all over the floor of the lookout tower. The tired guard was no longer tired, he was now terrified as he heard Anharat's breath above his head, making him close his eyes as he said a silent prayer under his breath. His prayer was cut short by his scream as Anharat lunged at the man, tearing him to pieces as his razor sharp teeth ripped through his soft flesh.

The guards stationed at the gates of the prison heard the screams of the now dead guards and came running, unfortunately they came running straight into Anharat, making the daemon roar as he crashed into them. The men screamed as the daemon proceeded to rip and tear them to pieces with his claws and teeth.

"This is B squad the prison is under attack by what looks like demon, I repeat this is arghhhhhhhhhh……..". Anharat pulled his claws free from the last of the guards limp body and crushed it into the ground as he walked towards the huge metal gateway that lead into the prison, smiling as his cruel eyes glowed in the smoke of the destruction he had caused.

"I smell fear" he smiled as he tore the gates down, making the guards on the other side of it drop their weapons and run screaming from the blood thirsty daemon.

xxx

"Trouble?" asked the Green Lantern as he entered the main control room of the multi million dollar Watchtower. Already the Flash, Superman, J'onn J'onzz the Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl where there, each of them had a confused look on their faces.

"You wish we got a report from the Jump City maximum security prison they're under attack" said Batman as he turned, making The Flash jump as the always mysterious Batman stood up.

"So last time I checked that was the Teen Titan's jurisdiction" replied The Flash in his usual downbeat tone.

"You didn't let me finish, as I was saying the jail is under attack but from the report it's under attack by a demon" said Batman in his always serious tone, showing no emotion as the rest of the League gasped in horror, "And the last time I checked we've beaten demons before" he said, no doubt referring to the demonic entities known as 'The Old Ones' and their leader Icthultu.

"When do we leave?" asked Superman as he looked at Batman, making the dark knight smile as he looked back at the man of steel.

"You don't" answered a new voice instead of Batman, making each member of the Justice League snap their heads round to the source of the new voice. Emsharas stood in the middle of the control room smiling as she looked at each of the heroes that made the Justice League, power crackled down her staff as her feathers changed colour once again. Superman was the first to react to Emsharas presence and flew straight at the daemon, making her ancient eyes blink only once as he approached her. Without saying a word lightning danced from her staff and struck Superman in mid air, making the man of steel scream in agony as the lightning fried every nerve in his powerful. He was finally saved as the Green Lantern blasted Emsharas with his power ring, making the bird like daemon growl in anger as she was sent smashing through the ground by the green beam of emerald energy. Superman gasped for air as the lightning disappeared, allowing his scorched body to fall to the ground once again.

"He's still alive" said J'onn J'onzz as he stood over Superman's still smoking body, his alien eyes glowed a bright orange as he rested his hands on Superman's chest. Green Lantern remained in the air and looked down as the Martian Manhunter tried to revive the strongest of the League.

"What was that thing?" asked The Flash as he zipped over to J'onn and looked at his Martian friend before looking over towards the hole where the daemon once stood.

"And what did it want?" asked Wonder Woman as she stood beside Hawk Girl, resulting in the winged heroine shrugging in reply.

"I am Emsharas" replied Emsharas as she floated out of the hole the Green Lantern had smashed her through, smiling as she looked at the terrified Justice League, "And you shall all die this day!" she half roared as she flew forward, her crystal eyes began to glow with a deadly white glow as power danced about her forever changing feathers.

xxx

Aqua Lad yawed as he turned off the huge TV screen, blinking a few times in an attempt to rid his vision of the small spots of colour that plagues it because of the TV program he was watching. Behind him he could hear Wildebeest making himself another snack as he called it. Wildebeest was one the replacements Titan's East had to make when the twin team of Mas Y Menos went missing during a battle with Brother Blood, Aqua Lad knew they where dead but he still kindled the hope they would walk through the front door one of these days.

"Where does he put all that food he eats?" asked Hot Spot, the other replacement the team had made. Aqua Lad just shrugged as he looked at the human flame thrower, making him sigh as he returned to just relaxing on the very comfortable couch. Aqua Lad did often wonder himself where Wildebeest put all the food he ate but never had the guts to ask the easy to enrage hero.

"Man when are you going to go to tidy this place?" complained Bumble Bee as she entered the room, still wearing her yellow poke dotted pyjamas and pink fuzzy slippers. Her appearance made Aqua Lad and Hotspot force themselves to not laugh. They failed and soon broke down into a fir of hysterical laughter, making Bumble Bee growl as she felt her anger beginning to bubble and boil inside of her. Speedy, the designated leader of this new branch of the Teen Titan's, entered the room and stood still for a moment as he watched Bumble Bee choking the life out of both Hot Spot and Aqua Lad, both of them where still refusing to stop laughing even as their air supply was being cut off, making their faces turn bright red.

"Ok break it up break it up!" ordered Speedy as he pulled Bumble Bee away from the nearly unconscious Aqua Lad and Hotspot, "We're supposed to be a team" he said as he looked at each of the members of Titan's East, both new and old. Hot Spot recovered quickly and growled as he powered up his flame throwing arms, making Speedy give him the 'don't even think about it' look.

"Yeah well tell they started it" pouted Bumble Bee as she stuck her tongue at Aqua Lad and Hot Spot. A huge explosion destroyed the supposing unbreakable glass of the Tower's windows, making each of the Titan's East shield their eyes as the glass from the destroyed windows sprayed all around the room.

"I'm sorry did I come at a bad time?" laughed Varnes as he entered the Tower through the newly created hole, tucking his wings behind him as he looked at each of the Titan's East with his aquamarine eyes.

"Titan's go!" yelled Speedy as he pulled out his long bow and proceeded top blast the winged daemon with a barrage of energy arrows. Varnes simply smile a dangerous smile as the arrows bounced off his body, making the Titan's East know there were in for one hell of a fight.

xxx

Slade watched his new army being made with a smile, his army was getting larger with every robot created soon he would have the power to take the city and destroy the Teen Titan's once and for all. He turned away from the construction yard and walked towards his personal training room, making the automatic lights activate as he walked down the long corridor, passing his personal 'soldiers' Cinderblock, Overload and Plasmus. He had went to great lengths to free them from their 'accommodation' at the Jump City prison, making each of the very powerful creatures become his servants in an attempt to repay him for their freedom.

His training room was immense, each of the walls where black and where covered with a variety of weapons, ranging from spears to small daggers. Slade loved being in the room, it brought peace to his dark soul and allowed him to hone his already deadly skills. He walked purposefully towards the weapon's cabinet and opened it carefully, looking at each of the fine weapons and battle masks he had stored in it. With a smile he lifted out his latest creation. Like his bo staff this new weapon was able to extend or shrink to any size making it easy to transport but unlike his favoured weapon this one had deadly spear like points at each end, making it a very dangerous weapon indeed…especially in his very dangerous hands.

"I know your there" he said in his cold dry tone as he closed the cabinet again and taking out one of his battle masks as the door closed. Kraven smiled as he stepped out of the shadows, he had already drawn his long sword from its scabbard, it's black blade seemed to moan every time it was moved.

"I admit human you are as skilled as my sister said" smiled Kraven as he watched Slade put his mask on, "And from the room you choose to acknowledge my presence I guess you know why I am here?" he said as he pointed the tip of his deadly sword at Slade, making the criminal warlord smile as he turned and extended his newest weapon to its full size.

"You came here to kill me am I right?" replied Slade as he looked at the daemon standing before him, feeling no fear as the creature looked back with his blood red eyes, "Well I am happy to say that many have tried and so far…none have succeeded" said Slade as he entered his fighting position, holding his new bo staff like weapon behind his back with a firm hand. Kraven snorted once before he rushed forwards, making Slade smile as he waited for the first strike of this battle.

xxx

Cyborg cheered at his latest victory, both he and Beast Boy had been playing games all day and he had beaten the snot of the green changeling each and every time.

"Man why don't you just give it up?" he asked as he looked down at his defeated friend and team mate, "You know you can't beat me" he smiled as he watched Beast Boy stop crying.

"Ok one more game winner take all" challenged Beast Boy as he grabbed his controller and looked at Cyborg, making the metal teen smile as he raised his own controller.

"Oh it's on" smiled Cyborg as he started up a new game, smiling confidently at his guaranteed win over Beast Boy. The race began like all the others with Cyborg's racer speeding off leaving Beast Boy's to eat dust, but Beast Boy didn't seem to mind as he followed after Cyborg's car smiling to himself as he took each corner perfectly. Cyborg started to fell the unfamiliar touch of panic grip him as he watched Beast Boy's racer beginning to catch up to his, making drop his mines in an attempt to stop beast Boy's relentless approach. But Beast Boy didn't stop he simply weaved round the mines and before Cyborg could even blink Beast Boy had taken the lead, making him cheer as they approached the finish line.

"And the winner is………….." smiled Beast Boy as his craft prepared to cross the finish line. The screen suddenly went dead making Beast Boy wail as he dropped his controller, before he could even think of blaming Cyborg the window behind him exploded sending him flying across the room as glass sprayed all over the room.

"Yo what the?!" yelled Cyborg as he leapt up from his seat and looked at the exploded window in shock, brushing any stray shards of glass off his body. Suddenly a new shape appeared in the shattered window, a shape that made a terrible fear sweep through Cyborg's cybernetic body. Gogarin eased himself into the living of the Tower and looked down at the terrified forms of Beast Boy and Cyborg, smiling as he could smell the fear coming from their bodies.

"Today is the day you die mortals" snarled Gogarin as he watched Beast Boy get back onto his feet, "Now lets see how you taste" he said before he charged forward, roaring as he sent Cyborg's body smashing through the wall behind the terrified changeling.

x

x

x

I personally think this chapter sucked but I'll let you the reviewers (if I get any that is) decide that. Hope you enjoyed and I will hopefully have the next one up soon. Take care of yourselves everyone.

Sorry for any and all spelling/grammar mistakes

Later days


	7. Chapter VII

Chapter VII

Beast Boy quickly found his courage again and transformed into a green _cheetah_, making a quick getaway as Gogarin's huge head ploughed through the wall Beast Boy had been forced against. The huge daemon didn't mind the rubble of the wall falling onto its head as it tore its head free from the hole and took off after Beast Boy, roaring as he smashed his way through any walls, electrical devices and furniture that got in his path. Beast Boy on the other hand nimbly swerved round each of the obstacles and sped round the nearest corner, feeling too terrified to look behind him at the rapidly approaching daemon. Gogarin prepared to ram into Beast Boy until a beam of blue stabbed into his neck, making him roar as it sent him smashing into the wall beside him. Smoke rose from the small scorch mark on it's neck as he shook the walls pieces off his huge back, growling as he tuned his head and saw the robotic man standing defiant with smoke rising from his strange looking arm.

"Leave my friend alone!" growled Cyborg in a low angry voice as he pointed his sonic cannon at Gogarin's head once again. The daemon just let out a roar like screech and rushed towards the cybernetic hero, making Cyborg fire his canon once again. The beam collided with Gogarin's head, making the daemon roar even louder as the beam of energy began to push it back towards the wall. The daemon stopped itself from moving another inch by driving his clawed feet into the ground, smiling as he began to slowly walk towards the source of the energy beam. Cyborg couldn't believe what he was seeing and tried to pump more energy into his energy, making a voice chime out that if he channelled anymore energy into his sonic cannon it would go nuclear.

"You are mine!" roared the daemon as he slashed at Cyborg with his razor sharp claws, making Cyborg yell out in pain as the claws tore through his metal exoskeleton with ease. The energy stream died away as Cyborg held his damaged chest plate looking up in horror as the daemon reared up on its hind legs, making Cyborg feel small as he looked up at the full size of the daemon. Gogarin roared as he slashed at Cyborg with his claws, missing with his first few attacks as Cyborg ducked and side stepped them. Cyborg cried out as Gogarin's claws finally connected with his body again, sending his body spiralling away from the ferocious daemon.

Beast Boy stopped suddenly in his fleeing as he heard something smashing through the wall behind him, making him look over his shoulder warily incase it was the creature that was trying to eat him.

"Cyborg!!" yelled Beast Boy as he changed back into his human form and ran to his friend, helping him up as he looked at his chest in horror, "You ok?" he asked as he helped Cyborg back onto his feet.

"Fine" coughed Cyborg as he changed his sonic cannon arm back to normal, "Ugly's got quiet a swing doesn't he?" he smiled as he looked at his friend. Beast Boy smirked back and helped his friend down the corridor towards one of the rooms, hoping the creature wouldn't be able to find them if they stayed hidden for a while.

"You can't hide from me!" roared Gogarin as he broke through the wall Cyborg had smashed through, scanning the corridor with his huge blue eyes, "I will find you and when I do you shall fill my belly" he growled as he stalked down the corridor on all six of his legs, sniffing the ground as his long tongue tasted the air. A sudden roar made him stop in his search as a very angry and fierce looking _Tyrannosaurus rex _raced towards the daemon from the shadows, making Gogarin smile as he reared up once again and allowed the green dinosaur to plough straight into it.

xxx

Jinx continued to run despite the burning pain she was feeling in her legs and lungs. All around her she heard the sounds of the colossal creature attacking any pupil or teacher it came across, their death screams echoed throughout the long corridors of the Hive complex. The screams filled Jinx with dread, she knew that if she didn't escape from the Hive that her own scream would be heard along with the others. She quickly ran round another of the corridor corners and tripped over some books that had been dropped on the floor, making her curse as she tried to get back onto her feet. Her legs where in agony and refused to support her weight, making her cry as the fear of being killed by the monster filled her already panic stricken mind. Even more sounds of battle where heard, but these ones sounded that they happening really close to her location, making her fear turn to terror as she tried desperately to crawl down the corridor. Her breath was short and ragged making her finally give up on her crawling. She lay on her bag in tears, panting heavily as the sound of heavy footsteps approached the place where she lay. Closing her eyes she said a quiet prayer, asking God to forgive her for her past crimes and actions. She suddenly found herself being lifted off the ground forcefully, making her eyes snap open mid prayer to the face of the last person she expected to see.

"You ok?" asked Mammoth as he held Jinx close to him, running down the corridors as fast as his powerful legs would allow. Jinx tried to answer with words but her breathing was to short for her to make any so she just nodded, making Mammoth smile as he ran towards what looked like another training room.

"Gizmo get that door closed!" he yelled as he entered the room, making his second best friend press the button he was standing beside quickly. The two huge doors of the room closed over slowly, hissing as the compression locks locked together. Jinx felt safe in this new room but after she saw the creature that was responsible for the attack she knew it would make short work of the metal doors…but at least for now she felt a little safer.

xxx

Anharat growled as the energy bullets bounced harmlessly against his scaly hide, making him slash out with his claws at his attackers. Most of the guards fell to his claws but some managed to scurry away like rats, enraging the daemon as he followed after them. His eyes glowed with an intense rage as he turned a corner and was blasted at by both inmates and guards, the beams only severed to annoy him…and he didn't like being annoyed. With a roar he surged forward, making most of the brave men and women behind the make shift blockade drop their weapons and run screaming from the destructive force known as Anharat, leaving those who where to terrified to run to die by either his claws or teeth.

Mumbo turned a corner and was suddenly grabbed, making him scream as the strong hand pulled him towards the wall.

"Keep it down will ya" growled Johnny Rancid as he placed his hand over Mumbo's mouth, making the magician nod slowly as sweat ran down his face. Rancid removed his hand and pressed his body against the wall as Anharat stomped past them, making him tremble as he saw the size of the creature intent on killing everyone.

"That was close" breathed Rancid as he slumped against the wall rubbing the sweat off his face with his free hand.

"Thanks for saving me" smiled Mumbo nervously as he slumped against the wall beside Rancid, making him look at the weird little man in disgust.  
"Can you use one of these?" he asked as he thrust one of the guards energy blasters into the terrified Mumbo's trembling hands, nearly making him drop the weapon onto the ground.

"I think I can why?" asked Mumbo as he steadied his hands and looked at the weapon that was shaking in his hands.

"You may need it" smiled Rancid before he stuck his head out round the corner, "Ok come on the coast is clear" he said as he looked at Mumbo again, making him smile as he held the gun close to his chest. Rancid ran from his hiding hole and was quickly impaled by Anharat's claws, making the daemon roar as he tore Rancid's body into two separate pieces. Mumbo let out a scream as the blood from Rancid's severed body sprayed all over him, making Anharat look down at the blood soaked man before he lunged at him with his fang filled mouth, silencing his screams once and for all.

xxx

Their weapon's clashed as Kraven charged forward, his long black sword flashed with bewildering speed and force. But every one of his attacks had been parried and blocked by Slade, making Kraven only get frustrated as he lunged at the masked warrior he was sent to kill recklessly. Slade took quick advantage of this reckless move and side stepped the attack, slicing his own weapon along Kraven's face, leaving a small but deep cut on the daemon's cheek. Kraven backed away from Slade holding his cheek, feeling the blood run down is pale face as he looked back at his enemy with furious red eyes. Slade shouldered his deadly weapon and looked at Kraven, smiling beneath the metal of his mask.

"You are indeed skilled human" smiled Kraven as he removed his hand from his cheek, showing that the wound had almost already healed over, "But as you can see it will take more than a mere cut to stop me". Slade attacked quickly, determined to not give Kraven any chance of resting himself. The attack was blocked with ease and Slade only just managed to avoid a murderous riposte that left a slice wound in his upper chest. Kraven then came at Slade with bewildering speed, never before had Slade encountered suck a skilled opponent as he parried another attempted riposte, saving himself from having another slice across his chest. Kraven moved away from Slade and then shot forward quickly, giving Slade no time to raise his weapon to protect himself from the next attack. The daemon's blade flashed before Slade's mask, leaving a seep scrape in the metal before Slade staggered away from the attack, blinking in disbelief at the speed at which it came.

"We are now even you and I human" smiled Kraven as Slade felt his mask, smiling to himself as he felt that the scrape was on the same cheek he had sliced Kraven.

"It would seem so" replied Slade as he gathered his thoughts and forced his fear out of his mind, holding his staff behind his back as he re-entered his fighting stance. Kraven just snorted and smiled before he threw himself at Slade again, making Slade take a deep breath as he rushed forward to meet the daemon warrior.

xxx

Emsharas evaded all of the attacks the Justice League threw at her, replying to them with terrifying speed with her deadly array of spells sending most of them flying into the unbreakable windows of the Watchtower. Hawk Girl was the only one who seemed to avoid the spells being thrown at her and flew forward, swinging her energy mace at the bird like daemon. Emsharas avoided each of the wild swings from the deadly weapon and held her palm out to Hawk Girl, making her scream as her body began to glow dark red. Hawk Girl screamed in pain as her body was suddenly infused with an indescribable amount of anguish, every nerve in her body seemed to be alive in tortuous pain. She finally fell from the air as the attack ended, leaving her breathless and cross eyes from the intensity of the attack. The Green Lantern had watched the whole attack and roared in fury as he flew forward, blasting the daemon with as much energy as he could as fast as he could, hoping to destroy her defences before she knew what was going on.

"Fool" smiled Emsharas as she waved her hand, making the energy beams stray off course and strike The Flash in the chest as he rushed up to attacks the daemon from behind, making him cry out in pain as they sent him slamming into the control console, "I have foreseen this battle in the pools of time" she said as she sent The Green Lantern smashing into the ground with a quick slash off her claws.

"You cannot win" she said as she landed on top of him, making him scream out in pain as he felt her talons being dug into the flesh of his back. Wonder Woman acted quickly and rammed into the daemon from behind, making her roar as she stumbled away from the trembling body of John Stewart. Wonder Woman didn't let up in her offensive and pummelled the daemon with a seamlessly endless barrage of punches, making the daemon growl in annoyance as she spread her wings filling the room with a bright light, blinding Wonder Woman for a few seconds as she used her arms to try and shield her eyes. Emsharas rushed forwards and grabbed the brave heroine by the throat and drove her into the ground, forcing her into the hole as lightning danced down her arm into Wonder Woman's body. Like Hawk Girl she screamed in agony as she felt the pain of the attack sear through every nerve of her body, making the daemon smile as she looked at the pain she was causing.

"Diana!" yelled Batman as he ran towards her, throwing several batarangs as he approached the daemon. The daemon used her staff to quickly destroy the dangerous weapons and released Wonder Woman from her tortuous grip in time to grab Batman's leg as he attempted to drive his foot into her face. With ease she slammed him into the ground beside the one he called Diana, making him groan as he felt his vision darken. Emsharas was about to introduce him to her pain spell until she was flattened into the ground by the Martian Manhunter, making her roar out in pain as they smashed through three of the metal floors that made up the Watchtower.

xxx

Speedy continued to fire his energy arrows at the approaching Varnes, making the daemon laugh as the armless arrows bounced off his thick hide. Wildebeest used his strength to pick up anything he could get his hands on, throwing couches, the fridge, most of the kitchen work tops and a few chairs at the daemon. Varnes simply opened his eight aquamarine eyes wider, resulting in the destruction of each of the things Wildebeest had thrown at him. The only up side of the destruction of the household items was that the smoke and debris blinded the daemon for a brief period, allowing the Titan's East to regroup and combine their efforts against the winged daemon that had invaded their home. Each of the ducked for cover as beams of blue energy stabbed out from the smoke, destroying anything they sliced through with a blue explosion.

"What is that thing?!!" yelled Aqua Lad as he knelt beside Hot Spot, making the fiery teenager shrug as he took a few deep breaths.

"Titan's now let him have it!" yelled Speedy as he leapt up from his hiding place along with Bumble Bee, both of them blasted away at the huge creature that was floating in the middle of their living room. Aqua Lad and Hot Spot just nodded at each other before they leapt up, creating a pillar of flaming water around the creature as they combined their powers together.

Varnes roared in pain as he felt the flames burn his flesh, making him fire more of his blue eye blasts in random directions in an attempt to stop the dual attack on him. The attack struck Wildebeest, making him growl in pain as he smashed through the wall behind him with incredible force.

"Bee go see if he's ok!" yelled Speedy as he moved his head in the direction of where Wildebeest lay, making Bumble Bee fire off one last round from her B-lasers before she flew over to her large team mate. Varnes suddenly managed to break free from the pillar of fire and water and roared as pain raced through his body, making his eyes glow dark blue as he threw fireballs at each of the teenagers attacking him.

"Yo smelly you ok?" asked Bumble Bee as she began to move some the pieces of debris off Wildebeest's large body, resulting in no reply from the motionless beast hero.

"Wildebeest?" asked Bumble Bee with a trembling voice as she moved closer to his face, fear could be seen in her eyes as she felt no breath escaping from his bloody mouth. The sounds of battle suddenly didn't exist as she looked at Wildebeest's lifeless eyes, the eyes that used to be full of care if you looked at them in a certain way. Tears fell from her eyes as she closed the dead eyes over, making tiny seas of sadness on Wildebeest's broken body. She had never seen a dead body before and she hoped she would never have to, but today that hope was shattered as she looked at the dead face of one of her friends and team mates.

"Bee look out!" came Speedy's voice as he leapt at her, pinning her to the ground as a blue energy blast flashed above both their heads, "That was close" he smiled as he sat up and saw that Aqua Lad and Hotspot had managed to get the daemons' attention.

"He's dead" whispered Bumble Bee softly and sadly as she sat up, her tears still fell as she continued to think about Wildebeest

"You say something?" asked Speedy as he shot Varnes with another of his energy arrows, quickly looking down at Bumble bee as he reached for another.

"He's dead" she said a again as she pointed a trembling finger towards the body of Wildebeest, making Speedy's eyes go wide as he looked at the body of his fallen team mate. The arrow he had reached for fell to the ground as he looked at the motionless chest of his friend, feeling a great sadness build up in his chest, stopping him breathing as his body began to tremble.

"No" whispered Speedy as he looked at his friends motionless form, he quickly pushed his sadness deep down inside of him as he turned and looked at Bumble Bee once again, "It couldn't be helped now come on we have to end this thing now" he said as he pulled her back onto her feet. Bumble Bee was about to yell at him for seemingly not caring but the tear that escaped from beneath his eye mask made her stop, she knew he did care but that he was forcing himself to hide that sadness at least until the battle had ended because that is what a leader has to do…whether he likes it or not. She nodded as she pulled out her B-lasers making Speedy flash her a smile before they both rejoined the fray.

xxx

Starfire suddenly woke up and looked round her, breathing a sigh of relief as she saw she was still in Robin's room at the hospital.

"I must have drifted off to sleep I am most sorry friend Robin" she apologised to his still sleeping body, smiling as she knew he had forgiven her. She pulled out her communicator and activated the clock face feature Cyborg had just installed, mainly to help Raven keep track of time in between her mediation sessions on the roof. The digital face showed her it was nearly three in the afternoon, she knew she would have to leave soon because the hospital visiting hours ended at three everyday. Which made her often think who the patients who where awake talked to when their families and friends left.

"I am sorry to say friend Robin that I must leave you now but I shall return tomorrow with more grapes" she smiled as she looked down at his sleeping face, rubbing it gently with her hand, "Please be awake when I see you tomorrow" she whispered before she leant down and kissed him lightly on the cheek. She had done this every time she had to leave, she didn't know what compelled her to do it each time but something in the kiss felt right to her. She walked towards the door and looked back at him as she opened it, smiling and waving goodbye one last time before she floated back down the corridor, saying her goodbyes to the friendly nurse at the reception area as she past it.

Robin's eyes suddenly snapped making him inhale sharply as he sat up quickly on the hospital bed. He looked round himself in confusion and slowly removed the drip feed from his arm, gritting his teeth as he felt the long needle being pulled free from his body.

"Now that was a rush" he coughed as he began to peal the small patches off his chest, making the heart monitor flat line, "Rorek you there?" he coughed as he looked about the darkness of his room, blinking a few times as his eyes passed by the light shining through the large window of the room.

"I'm here" replied Rorek roughly as he stepped out from the darkness of the room, coughing as he to blinked at the new source of light that plagued his vision, "It seems we made it" he smiled as he fixed the black scarf around his face.

"Yes it would seem so" said Robin as he walked towards the window and opened the blinds, smiling as he looked out over the seemingly endless city in front of him.

"Where do we begin our search for my songbird?" asked Rorek s he joined Robin at the window, smiling as he used his magic to return Robin to wearing the costume he had saw him wear in Nowhere, "This 'city' of yours stretches for miles" he said as he looked out at the huge expanse of buildings.

"Only one place she would be" replied Robin as he pointed to a shape on the horizon, "Home" he said as his finger pointed directly towards Titan's Tower.

"Promise me you will not harm her in any way" said Rorek as he rested his hand on Robin's shoulder, making the masked hero turn his head and see the sadness in those crystal blue eyes of Rorek.

"You love her that much?". Rorek just gave him a weak smile before he returned to looking out of the window at the city, small tears fell from his unblinking eyes.

"Come we have wasted enough time" he said breaking the silence between them as he turned to Robin again, surrounding them both in a bright light before they vanished from the room completely.

xxx

"Can you stand?" asked Mammoth as he looked down at Jinx, making her nod weakly. Mammoth gently put her back on the ground, keeping his arm against her back to support her until her legs got their strength. Jinx took a quick look around the room as Mammoth supported her, there was about seventy pupils and ten teachers, including Jinx Mammoth and Gizmo, present. Seventy out of one thousand had survived, the thought of losing that many children made Jinx's heart break in her chest.

"The pupils?" asked Jinx as her breath began to return to normal, making Mammoth sigh sadly as he pointed towards a group of terrified children huddled together in the corner, "Discharge, Blaze and Blade didn't make it" he added as Jinx looked over at the remnants of her class, making her tears fall as she saw they weren't standing beside their friends.

"What happened to them?" she asked through a cough as she wiped away her tears, making Mammoth clear his throat as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We where running down the southern passage when that thing exploded from the wall, Blaze was killed instantly as the rubble fell on him, he didn't even know what hit him thankfully. Blade was killed by the thing itself when he tried to run from, the bastard sliced him in two with claws the likes of which I've never seen" said Mammoth as he looked at Jinx, doing his best to keep his own teas in his own eyes.

"What about Matthew?" asked Jinx as her voice began to waver and break from the sadness she was feeling, "I mean Discharge" she said as she saw Mammoth didn't know Discharge's real name.

"He thought he could cover us while we ran with his powers…He died being a hero. " he said as he remembered the brave kid standing in front of the huge creature, "You would have been proud of him" he finished with as he looked down at Jinx, making her smile as her tears fell even faster from her eyes.

"I always was" she wept as she buried her face in Mammoth's huge chest, making the giant's tears finally fall as he wrapped an arm around her and held her close, rubbing her hair gently as she cried into his chest. The tender moment was interrupted as the noise of something huge ramming against the metal doors was heard, making the younger pupils present scream as the teachers nearest to them held them close.

"Gizmo is there any other way out of this room?" asked Jinx as her smaller friend walked towards them, trembling as the doors began to buckle and bend inwards. Gizmo didn't reply as he looked at his friend with terror in his eyes, his entire body shook as the noise echoed around the room.

"I said is there any other way out of this room?" said Jinx again as she slapped her friend, snapping him out of his fear induced trance as he rubbed his throbbing cheek.

"Only the trash chutes" replied Gizmo as he stopped rubbing his cheek and pointed to several small openings in the ground.

"Where do they lead to?" asked Jinx as Crosis rammed his huge head against the door once again, roaring as he failed to break down again.

"They lead to the disposal tunnels beneath the Hive, some of the tunnels lead to various places in the city" replied Gizmo as another loud crash was heard, making the children cry out in terror again.

"Ok Mammoth start getting the kids into the chutes" said Jinx as she turned and looked at her large friend, even with the fear the had gripped everyone in the room he still managed to smile at her. He did as commanded and started getting the children nearest to him into the trash chutes, smashing the ones that refused to open with his huge powerful fists.

Crosis roared as his eyes glowed with his ever building rage towards the door, ramming his huge head against it one more time. His claws dug deep into the metal and his head ramming was making it begin to dent inwards but the door refused to fall, as if was helping to buy the teachers more time to evacuate the pupils. With another blood curdling roar he ran at the door again, making the metal screech as it began to show signs of buckling under the force of the daemons ramming.

"What do you want me to do Jinx?" asked Gizmo as the number of children began to decrease, making her smile as she watched them disappearing down the dark holes in the ground.

"Gizmo I want you to go with them and get them all as far away from this place as humanly possible" she said as she looked at her diminutive friend, "You know the layout of the city better than anyone else and besides you're the only one small enough to get down the cutes without much trouble" she added before he could even get a chance to object.

"What are you gonna go?" he asked tentatively as he walked towards the nearest chute, looking back at his friend and knowing the answer before it escaped from her lips. He like Mammoth had somewhat of a crush on Jinx but for fear of losing a friend he never did anything about it, something he always regretted when he saw her.

"Me and the rest of the surviving staff are going to cover you escape" she said with a gentle smile on her lips, she knew about his crush and was flattered by the thought of it but sadly her heart belonged to another, "Now go the kids need you" she smiled before she blew him a kiss, making him smile back before he dropped down the chute he was standing beside. Jinx finally tore her eyes away from the chute and looked back at the door, closing her eyes as she listened to the metal beginning to fracture and break under the force.

"Never thought I'd go out like this" smiled Mammoth as he placed a had on her shoulder, making Jinx open her eyes and rest one of her own hands his.

"Like what?" she asked him as she looked up at his face, seeing that he was once again seemingly in a cheerful mood.

"Like a hero" he said with a smile as he winked at his friend, making her smile before the doors finally fell making Crosis roar as he stormed into the room.

xxx

Beast Boy in his _T-rex _form gave Gogarin a harder time than the daemon had expected, standing nearly the same size of the daemon his huge teeth tore pieces of white flesh from the daemon's powerful legs and back. Cyborg watched as his friend battled like he had never battled before, swiping the daemon away with his huge green tail. The floor beneath them showed signs of cracking as the two huge creatures bite and slashed at each other, Cyborg knew that it would only be a matter of time before it would give way completely.

Raven suddenly appeared beside the damaged Cyborg, making him give out a yell as he jump slightly into the air.

"Don't do that" he puffed as he held his hand over his heart, "Nearly gave me a heart attack" he said as his breathing returned to normal and he looked at Raven, seeing no emotion in her pale face.

"What is going on?" she asked him dryly as her amethyst eyes looked at him, never blinking and never showing any emotion what so ever. The glamour spell Trigon was suing seemed to be working quite well as he saw that Cyborg believed he was looking back his friends face.

"See for yourself" smiled Cyborg as he pointed back towards the corridor. Raven complied as she peeked her head round the corner, smiling without Cyborg seeing as Gogarin smashed Beast Boy's dinosaur head into the wall next to them. She continued to watch the two titanic creatures fight, knowing that she would have to eventually help the green dinosaur if Gogarin looked to be getting an advantage over him. But still he was fulfilling his purpose, his presence was distracting the Titan's from who she really was, blinding them from the true threat they where about to face.

"So what do we do?" asked Cyborg as Raven returned to his side, faking a fearful look as she looked at her friend.

"We have to help Beast Boy defeat that thing" she said plainly as she helped Cyborg to his feet, "That creature is a daemon and if we don't help Beast Boy it will destroy him no time." No sooner than she had finished Beast Boy roared out in pain as Gogarin dug one of his clawed hands into his huge leg, sweeping the huge green dinosaur off its feet with a single motion.

"So how do we beat it?" asked Cyborg as he stood up, still holding his chest as sparks danced out from the slash marks across it.

"On my signal we both attack it at the same time, hopefully my magic mixed with your sonic cannon's power will be enough to obliterate its see it off, or at the most wound it enough so it has no taste for battle anymore" she replied as she put her hood up over her head, drowning her face in shadow once again. She was lying of course Gogarin would barely feel their attack, but she saw it best to give the humans a fake sense of hope…it would make their deaths more pleasing if they where to think they actually stood a chance. Her reply made Cyborg smile as he transformed his arm back into its sonic cannon form, making a voice warn him that he was close to a complete system shut down.

"You ready?" he asked as he pressed his body against the wall and looked back at Raven, making her nod as her eyes glowed black.

"NOW!" she yelled as she flew out of their hiding position. Making Cyborg say a quick prayer as he followed after her.

xxx

Emsharas roared as she grabbed hold of J'onn's leg, slamming him into the wall with enough force so that it left a deep dent when he finally fell to the floor once again. The Martian panted for air as he rested on his hands on knees, making the daemon smile as she lodged her powerful leg into his chest. He screamed in pain as he felt the bones in his chest being broken. The kick was so powerful that it made his soar into the air, smashing through the roof he and Emsharas had smashed through previously. Emsharas was about to follow after her prey until she was struck from behind by two separate beams of energy, making her growl as she turned and saw the Green Lantern and Superman standing tall behind her, blasting her with beams of heat and emerald energy shot from a strange ring. The green beam did no damage to her but the heat vision of Superman made her cry out in pain as it seared her flesh. She roared as she pointed her staff ay them, making lightning shot out from it's tip towards the two heroes. The Green Lantern quickly threw up an green energy barrier around him and his friend, unfortunately the lightning passed straight through the barrier, making both men scream in pain as the lightning electrocuted their bodies. The daemon continued to punish the two heroes until her head was smashed into the wall by Hawk Girl's energy mace, making the daemon's lightning storm end abruptly.

Hawk Girl continued her furious assault on the daemon, seemingly doing horrendous amounts of damage to the creature before the daemon grabbed the mace and sent her own dark power through it, making Hawk Girl scream out in pain as the energy blasted her away from the angered Emsharas.

"Your attacks are futile!" roared the daemon as she grabbed hold of Wonder Woman's attempted punch and slammed her into the wall, making her groan as she slumped onto the floor, "None of you can beat me" she smiled as she caught The Flash in a tornado of flame, making him cry out before the tornado smashed his smoking body into one of the may walls of the Watch Tower.

"Wanna bet?" asked a voice from behind the daemon, making her turn and scream in pain as a tongue of flame hit her in the face, "I've done my homework and your kind doesn't like fire do they?" said Batman as he unleashed another tongue of fire from the flame thrower at the daemon, making her roar in pain before she vanished, making Batman smile as he dropped the weapon to the ground.

"Something tells me we'll be seeing her again soon" he said grimly to himself before he moved to help his friends, taking out a small medical kit from his utility belt.

xxx

Speedy flipped away from Varnes's swiping claws and shot another arrow at the crazed daemon, making it roar in annoyance as the energy arrow exploded against his flesh. Although the explosion was small it still caused the daemon to growl in pain as it felt some of its flesh being burnt by it. The agile archer was about to fire another of the annoying arrows until the daemon blasted him a blast of lightning, making the masked hero cry out pain as every nerve in his body came alive in agony. Bumble Bee saw Speedy was in trouble and acted quickly, blasting the daemon in the face with her powerful B-lasers. Varnes roared in pain as the beams hit him in the eyes, making him release Speedy from his lightning storm as he covered his hurting eyes. Aqua Lad was the closest to Speedy and quickly ran to him, slinging him over his shoulder before he carried his friend away to safety.

"You still breathing?" asked Aqua Lad as he rested Speedy against a destroyed piece of furniture, making Speedy smile painfully as he gave Aqua Lad the thumbs up, "Good just rest here" he said as he patted his friend on the shoulder before running back to the battle, making water shoot at the daemon from every wall in the Tower. Speedy pushed himself to his feet and winced as he still some pain shooting through his body, he did his best to ignore it as he limped back to the fight, loading another of his energy arrows into his long bow.

Hot Spot rolled away from the daemons powerful eye blast and sent a gush of fire at the winged creature, making it roar as it swerved away from the pain causing flames. Speedy saw that the creature was doing its best to avoid the flames being shot at it by Hot Spot and then finally realised why.

"HOT SPOT FIRE KILLS IT!!!" he yelled as he looked at Hotspot, making the fiery hero smile as he heard the message reach his ears. Varnes roared as he tried to blast the children bothering him with a endless barrage of fireballs, making the brave teen heroes dive for cover as the fireballs flew towards them.

"Bee keep him distracted!" yelled Speedy as he leapt up again, ignoring the pain that lanced through his battered body.

Bumble Bee nodded and took to the air, blasting the daemon's body with her B-lasers. Varnes tried to swat the annoy girl attacking him out of the air but the nimble heroine evaded each of the attacks, blasting the daemon in the face as she flew past it.

"Aqua Lad get rid of the water!" yelled Speedy as he pointed to the puddles of water beneath the distracted daemon.

Aqua Lad understood immediately what Speedy had in mind and used his powers to make any source of water in the room and on the daemon itself leave, making it fall from the broken windows of the Tower like waterfalls. Once he sensed there was no more water left to get rid of he nodded to Speedy, making him smile as he ran towards Hotspot, firing off a few arrows at the enraged daemon.

"What you have in mind archer boy?" asked Hot Spot as Speedy crouched beside him.

"A bonfire" smiled Speedy before he sent another arrow flying towards Varnes, making the daemon roar as it continued to try and kill the pest known as Bumble Bee, "A big bonfire". Hot Spot just smiled as he looked at Speedy, making his lower arms glow brightly as he changed them into flame.

"You had best start running" said Hotspot as he stood up and walked towards the daemon slowly, making the carpet catch fire as his body became engulfed in fire.

"Bee get out of there now!" yelled Speedy as he rolled away from Hot Spot, making the flying Titan fire off one last blast at Varnes before she buzzed away from his deadly claws. Aqua Lad followed after Speedy and Bumble Bee as they fled from the room, running as fast as they could towards the front entrance of their tower. Varnes turned his head and glared at the advancing Hot Spot, growling as his eyes glowed a bright blue..

"Like I said to my friend" said Hotspot as he locked eyes with the winged daemon, "You should have ran" he smiled as he closed his eyes, making his body explode in a huge fireball.

Speedy and the others dove out of the Tower door as Hot Spot exploded, making the Tower rock as flames shot out from each of the windows.

Varnes roared in pain as the flames of the explosion hit him, burning away his flesh as the Tower became a huge inferno. There was no escape for him, his wings where destroyed because of the flames and for a second time in his long existence the daemon felt fear. The flames engulfed him totally, sealing his fate as he fell onto the ground. He took one final look at the sky behind him and thought of the brothers and sisters he was leaving before he closed his eyes, allowing the flames to destroy his physical body completely. All that was left was dust when the flames died down, dust that was quickly scattered as a wind blew through the remnants of the Tower.

"Hot Spot you ok?!!" yelled Speedy as he re-entered the ruins that was the Tower, his eagle like eyes scanned around the debris for any sign of his friend. A cough from debris covered corner made him smile as he saw a single hand waving in the air. He ran to the hand and clasped hold of it, pulling Hot Spot out from beneath the burnt chair he was lying beneath.

"I never want to do that again" coughed Hot Spot as a smile appeared on his tired looking face, making Speedy just laugh as he helped carry his friend out of the destroyed Tower to the equally worried Aqua Lad and Bumble Bee. They may have won the battle against Varnes but the price of that victory was to high, they had lost a home and a very good friend to the daemon. Titan's East whether they liked it or not had been destroyed…just as Raven had wished.

xxx

Slade was having a hard time blocking Kraven's attacks as fatigue started to set in. The daemon on the other hand showed no sign of even being tired in the slightest and still swung and slashed his sword with great speed and power. Slade had received deep cuts across his chest, arms and right leg thanks to this uncanny speed the daemon had, making it hard for him to swing his deadly weapon with the same power he had done at the start of the duel. Inside his mask he was panting heavily and sweat was dripping into his eyes, stinging him every time he blinked. Twice now had the daemon came close to end the duel but each time he stopped making Slade growl as he realised the creature was toying with him. Slade stumbled away from Kraven and panted for air as he rested on a knee, making Kraven smile as he danced about in one place. Slade felt his anger make his blood boil as he watched Kraven dancing about, making his grip around his weapon tightening. Kraven smiled as he watched Slade stand back up, holding his staff behind his back the same he had done at the start of the fight.

"Very well human I shall humiliate you some more" smiled Kraven as he rushed forward, bringing his weapon down in a brutal over head slash.. Slade barely managed to bring his weapon up in time to block the finishing blow, stopping the razor sharp blade mere inches from the top of his heavily scarred mask. Kraven smiled as he began to move the blade closer to Slade's mask, seeing that the masked man was trying his best to push the blade away as it began to bite into the metal of his mask. Inside his mask Slade eyes where full of panic, he found that he couldn't push the blade away and knew it would only be a matter of time before the black blade of the daemon's sword bite deep into his flesh. But Kraven didn't push the blade any further he instead pulled it away and rammed his foot into Slade's chest, making him cough as he felt the kick driving the air from his already burning lungs. Slade fell to the ground panting and coughing for air, spit dribbled from his mouth as the air he sought came in small amounts. The pain was almost unbearable, his chest felt like it had been rammed by a great stone pillar, breaking each of his ribs as the stone refused to break. Kraven backed away from Slade, smiling as he shouldered his deadly long sword.

"It would seem you are defeated old man" smiled Kraven as he watched Slade gasping for air, each time he inhaled pain flared up in his battered chest making him cough away his newly acquired oxygen. Slade didn't want to admit it but the daemon was right, he was to weak to continue this fight and his breath was to short to call for aid from either Cinderblock, Plasmus or Overload. He was facing death alone and for once he felt fear. Then something struck him, an idea of how he could win and cheat death once again, it was risky and the timing needed to be perfect but if it worked it would end this duel once and for all.

"Never count your chickens before they hatch" replied Slade as he stood up, moaning as he his ribs brought him more even more pain, "Come creature let us end this farce" he said as he gripped his weapon behind his back and motioned for Kraven to attack. The daemon roared as it launched into its attack, lancing forward with his blade with incredible speed. Slade managed to side step fast enough to stop the sword from impaling him in the chest, but Kraven quickly adjusted and stabbed his sword into Slade's lower chest, making him cough as he felt the metal pass into his flesh. Slade gathered all his strength and stabbed out with his own weapon, driving its point into Kraven's chest above where his heart was. Kraven felt a slight pain and looked down to see that the spear hadn't passed through him enough to pierce his heart, making him smile as he looked at Slade in the eye.

"You missed human" sneered Kraven as he looked at Slade in the eye, pushing his own sword further into Slade's gut.

"Did I?" smiled Slade as he pressed a button on his weapon, making it extend suddenly. The tip pierce Kraven's black heart with ease. Kraven roared out in agony as he felt his heart being pierced, pushing Slade away from him as blood gurgled out of his open mouth. Slade rolled away from the daemon and watched with a smile as it stared in disbelief at the weapon impaling its heart. Kraven roared in fury and pain as he fell onto his knees, his black blood was beginning to pool around his body.

"Didn't the one who sent you here tell you daemon" coughed Slade as he stood up warily, holding the bloody wound in his chest as he staggered towards the defeated daemon, "I never lose" he said as he picked up his weapon, retracting it to its smallest size as he stumbled away from Kraven, leaving a red blood trail with every step he took. Kraven roared once last time before he fell onto to the ground face first, its body turned to dust before it touched the ground. Slade managed to remove his mask before he fell to the ground, breathing slowly as his life blood made a pool around him.

"Cinderblock….." whispered Slade but his words trailed off into nothing but a gasp for air as he slipped into unconsciousness.

xxx

"Beast Boy duck!!!" yelled Cyborg as he got into position beside Raven, making the green dinosaur change into a mouse and scurry towards them before Gogarin knew what was happening. As soon as Beast Boy had changed Raven and Cyborg attacked, sending their combined energies towards the confused Gogarin. The daemon roared as the beam of blue and black energy hit it, trashing about with its claws as the energy began to eat away at his white flesh. Cyborg collapsed to the ground as his battery died on him, leaving Raven to continue sending her own power down the beam as Beast Boy pulled his exhausted friend back to the safety of the corner. Gogarin growled as the beam began to engulf him in light, forcing him to close his eyes as the beam became a ball of energy that encased him. The ball suddenly exploded, making Gogarin roar as pain raced through his huge body. The force of the explosion sent Raven flying down the corridor, as well as making Beast Boy splat into the wall that was behind him. The room became engulfed in light as Gogarin's roars where heard and then there was only silence as smoke bellowed up from where the mighty daemon stood tall.

"Is it over?" asked Beast Boy as he sat up, rubbing the back of his head as he looked at the bellowing cloud of smoke. Gogarin stepped out of the smoke and roared in fury as blood seeped from a few deep lacerations on his side and face, his blue eyes where full of rage and contempt as he stood on weak legs, licking the blood off his face as he looked down upon the terrified Beast Boy. The daemon roared as it bounded towards the green shape shifter, his huge mouth open as Beast Boy sat watching, to terrified to think or move.

"Cantra!" yelled a new voice, full of power and confidence, as a beam of intense dark magic raced over Beast Boy's head, stooping Gogarin in his tracks. Beast Boy looked behind him and blinked as he thought he saw Robin leaping from the shadows, throwing several of his explosive discs at the creature before he landed beside Beast Boy. Gogarin once again made a attempted lunge at Beast Boy but another beam of the dark magic stopped him again, this time sending him crashing down the corridor. The floor suddenly gave way under the weight of the daemon falling on it, making it roar as it fell to the lower level, crushing the T-car with its enormous body. The flames licked up from the explosion and made Gogarin roar loudly as he felt them burn his flesh, the touch of fire brought him great pain and before he could feel anymore of this unwelcome pain he scurried away from the flames.

"I will have your flesh" he growled as he looked back up through the hole he had fallen through at Beast Boy and Robin, blinking once with his huge blue eyes before he dug his claws into the ground. In a matter of moments he was gone, disappearing down a long dark tunnel of his own making.

"It would seem we got here in the nick of time" said Rorek as he stepped out of the shadows and stood beside Robin, making the masked teenager smile as he nodded in agreement.

"Dude aren't you like meant to be at the hospital in a coma?" asked Beast Boy as he blinked confusingly at his friend standing in front of him.

"It's a long story BB" smiled Robin as he helped him stand up, "But first things first where's Raven?" he asked, the tone of his voice had changed from being cheerful to a more urgent one.

Raven shook her head as she opened her eyes, blinking a few times as she saw nothing but light and stars.

"Friend Raven are you ok?" asked Starfire as she came into focus, her face was laced in the light and stars that where plaguing Raven's vision, "What has happened to our home?"

"And then I saw an angel" whispered Raven as she looked at the alien girl, a cruel smile appeared on her lips as Starfire looked at her with concerned eyes.

"Friend Raven why are your eyes red?" asked Starfire as she noticed Raven's eyes where beginning to glow a gentle red colour. Raven suddenly grabbed hold of her wrist and held it tight as she sat up, making Starfire look down at the ever tightening grip.

"You are hurting me" said Starfire as she tried to pull her write free from Raven's grip, but found she couldn't break her friends grip.

"I found you" smiled Raven as her eyes returned to their demonic form, making Starfire scream in horror as Raven moved closer to her face.

Robin and Rorek came running at the sound of Starfire's screams and stopped as he saw Raven carrying her into the air, the alien seemed to be unconscious in the half demon's arms.

"RAVEN!!" yelled Robin as he looked at her, making her stop and look down at him with a smile.

"Try anything stupid bird brain and the girl will die" growled Raven as she looked down at Robin, making him growl as he moved his hand away from his utility belt, "Good boy" she smiled as she blew him a kiss.

"Oh and before I forget there is a bomb somewhere in the Tower with a thirty second timer" she smiled as a black bird began to take form around her and Starfire, "They do say it's best to go out with a bang" she smirked before she blew him a kiss and vanished making Robin turn and run back to the Tower as fast as his legs would allow.

A bright flash illuminated Jump City as a huge smoke cloud rose into the air from Titan's Island. The terrified residents of the city looked over to the island and gasped in horror as they saw the once mighty Titan's Tower in flames.

x

x

x

Another long rubbish chapter (my own personal opinion). Anyway I hope you liked it, because that's all that matters making you guys happy. Should have the next one typed and posted within a week (at least) so please stay tuned for an update. Well I'm done saying goodbye so everyone please take care of yourselves.

Sorry for any and all spelling/grammar mistakes

Later days


End file.
